


Six Skeletons, One Butler

by Anonymous



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Butler, Butler Stuffs, Fluff, M/M, Master/Servant, Sexy Fluff, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), all of them are kinda jerkish, skeletons are hot, so be warned for some jerkish moves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You are the only butler (or worker in general) that serves for the Skeletal Household. It’s a skele-ton of work, but you manage by keeping onto a fairytale dream.(This is just Six Skeletons, One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen with the reader as a guy so my fellow gays can partake in this wonderful story)
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Reader/Everyone, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics, Fanfic Anonymous, anonymous





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Red = UF Sans  
> Black = UF Papyrus  
> Blue = US Sans  
> Orange = US Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the only maid (or worker in general) that serves for the Skeletal Household. It’s a skele-ton of work, but you manage by keeping onto a fairytale dream.

It was still dark as the loud ‘DING-DING-DING-DING’ of your alarm clock went off. You rolled over onto your back and fumbled with the clock until it finally stopped.

Welp, the day wasn’t getting any younger.

You somehow manage to pull yourself out of your comfy, yet worn, bed. Yawning, you look at your clock again. 4:43. Yay.

The first thing you did was head toward your small bathroom, which was looking more and more worn down as the days went on. Turning the knob to your weathered shower, you jumped in and scrubbed yourself down. Then, after quickly brushing your teeth and your hair, you went back to your room and rummaged through your closet, searching for your uniform.

And voila! There it was, the lovely black suit and tie! There was a time in your life where you wouldn’t dare wear something so ridiculously formal, but hey, when you need money, you’ll do just about anything. Plus, the masters of the house insisted on you wearing it, so it wasn’t like you could choose something else.

After putting on your uniform, you quickly swept the concrete floor of your room and made your bed. Your living surroundings were humble and almost pitiful, but it was free, so you didn’t complain.

Taking a sigh of contentment after your quick clean up, you rushed upstairs and into the amazingly stunning kitchen above you. Yes, you may have been living in the basement, but sometimes you liked to think of yourself as Cinderella, and all the work didn’t seem so bad.

Your masters weren’t cruel (save for two), but they sure did work you to the bone. You weren’t unhappy with your life though, you had even grown fond of the masters your work for, but who could blame you for wanting some super gorgeous model of a prince to come by and make you royalty?

Of course, you’d NEVER voice these dreams to the masters of the house. Haha, NOPE. You may be a silly daydreamer, but you had self-respect.

Thoughts aside, you started to get to work in the kitchen. The morning was a busy time, and it wouldn’t be long before the first three were up. Humming through the kitchen, you work and cook through pots and pans of different kinds of foods and drinks, each specifically different for each master.

Once you’re positive you got each order EXACTLY how their respected master like it, you took the first platter in your hands, ready to give it to the first of your masters, assured that he will be the first one awake.

The mansion your masters live in is huge. You may live in the basement, but you don’t consider yourself as living at the gorgeous house. The distance between the kitchen and the rooms of each of your masters is always the longest walk of your day, having to go through the large dining room, the foyer, and up a large case of stairs in order to just reach the first room.

After making the trek to the first of your master’s room, you knock on the door in a series of knocks that you and your master made up so he knows it’s you. One big knock, four small knocks, and two more big knocks. It’s a little hard to do while holding the platter of food and drinks, but you manage.

Suddenly the door swings open, and you’re welcomed by a huge smile, “MR. Y/N! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR YOU!”

“Master Blue, you’re looking energetic as always.” You chuckle at his excitement. Master Blue, or ‘Blueberry’ as the other masters call him, was the smallest and most excitable of your masters. You almost always enjoyed serving him the most, because of his optimism and kindness. He was almost like a child, and you were very surprised to find out he was older than three of your other masters. You have to confess, more times than not you always seem to father him, despite working under him.

“OF COURSE!” Master Blue opened the door wide for you to walk into. The drapes had already been drawn and his bed was already made (another one of the reasons you enjoyed serving him, he always did your job for you). He rushed over to sit at his star-themed desk, awaiting the food you had prepared for him.

“I HAVE A VERY STRICT SCHEDULE OF WHEN I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP, SO I CAN AWAKEN THE MOST REFRESHED! SLEEP IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT, YOU KNOW.” He shook his finger at you like he was teaching you a valuable lesson.

You smile at his seriousness, “Of course, Master Blue. It’s very astute of you to say so, not many monsters value a strict sleep schedule as you do.”

He beamed at the compliment as you set down his platter of food, before you came up behind him to tie a napkin around his neck. “WELL, I TRY TO MAKE SURE I CAN BE AS READY AS POSSIBLE IN ONE DAY, PREPARATION IS KEY AFTER ALL!”

You giggle at his commitment, before repeating his order aloud. “Star-shaped blueberry pancakes, drizzled in blueberry syrup with assorted fruits on the side, one cup of warm milk, and one cup of cranberry juice?”

Master Blue frowned, “I THOUGHT I ASKED FOR ASSORTED SUGAR PASTRIES ON THE SIDE, NOT FRUIT?”

You give your master a stern look, “Master Blue, how can you be filled with energy if you only ever eat pastries? It’s not good for you.”

Master Blue looked heart broken, like the world was crumbling around him, “B-BUT PASTRIES HAVE SUGAR! AND SUGAR IS CONVERTED TO ENERGY!”

“Guess what fruit has in it?”

Master Blue bowed his head and said in a solemn tone, “…SUGAR…”

“Perceptive as always, Master Blue.”

“BUT-!”

“No buts.” You bend down to his level and whip some syrup off of his face, “And I brought you a napkin for a reason, Master.”

Your master turned a bright shade of blue and started sputtering apologies. You laughed just a bit, silencing the poor monster, before saying, “Enjoy your meal, Master Blue, but I have to tend to the others now.”

Your master’s face fell just slightly, but he brought it back up in a smile while saying, “ALRIGHT, BUT MAYBE YOU CAN VISIT ME AFTER YOU’RE DONE?”

“Of course, Master.” You smiled, knowing well that you had chores to do after you were done, but you knew he wouldn’t let you go unless you agreed to what he asked.

Your Master beamed once again, before going back to his pancakes, and you rushed down stairs to get the next platter of food. As you collected the next platter, you quickly ran back up the stairs and knocked on the second room of the second floor.

Unlike the first, your Master didn’t greet you to the door, but that was more normal than not. “COME IN!” Yelled your master. Opening your door, you noticed that your master was hard at work setting up his action figures to just the right angle. The drapes were already drawn, but the bed was messy. The moment you stepped in; your master stood up as straight as a board. “MR. Y/N! DID YOU BRING THE WAFFLES?”

You giggled at his eagerness, you seemed to do that a lot around Master Blue and this master. “Of course, Master Papyrus, I wouldn’t dream of forgetting it.”

Master Papyrus hopped to his desk, already tying a napkin around his neck, “GOOD, BECAUSE IF YOU FORGOT, IT WOULD BE A CATASTROPHE!”

You set down his food, repeating the order aloud, “Warm waffles, drizzled in maple syrup and cream, along with sliced bananas and ‘the tallest glass of orange juice you can find!’?”

“YES! GIVE IT TO ME!” Master Papyrus started tearing into his breakfast the moment your hand left the plate.

“If you eat too fast, you’ll get a stomach ache, Master.” You chastised him, before going over to the bed.

A flush of orange briefly crossed his face as your master replied, “I KNOW THAT. I WAS JUST… EVALUATING THE TEMPERATURE BEFORE IT GOT COLDER!”

Silently laughing to yourself at his explanation, you replied, “Of course, Master Papyrus.”

As you made his bed, Master Papyrus enthusiastically explained to you every event that happened in his dream last night, down to what color socks he was wearing. Though Master Blue was the most excitable of all your masters, Master Papyrus was a pretty close second. Though, you couldn’t father Master Papyrus the same way you did with your other master, mostly because he was at least two heads taller than you. Still, that didn’t keep you from chastising him from time to time.

“-BUT WHILE THE FROGGIT WAS YELLING AT ME, I JUMPED INTO-!”

“Master Papyrus?”

Your Master stopped and turned towards you. “DO YOU HAVE TO GO?” You nodded and he huffed, “WELL, OKAY FINE YOU CAN LEAVE. BUT I GET TO TELL YOU THE REST OF MY DREAM AFTER YOU’RE DONE, OKAY?”

“Of course, Master.” Your masters really didn’t seem to realize how busy you were.

Master Papyrus nodded, content with your answer, before going back to his food. As he ate, you quickly left to get your third platter. This third platter of food was considerably difficult to carry, considering it had so much on it. It wasn’t like your third master ate a whole lot, he just loved to make you work extra. But HA jokes on him, what he doesn’t eat you eat because no way you’re wasting that deliciousness.

You made your way back up the staircase, careful not to drop the ingredients, before you reached the third door of the second floor. You took a sigh, and mentally prepared yourself for your third master. It wasn’t like you completely hated him; you just really REALLY didn’t like him. Always making you work extra, bending over backwards for him, all the while he insulted you. Needless to say, he was the most difficult to take care of.

Two quiet knocks on the door, before, “YOU’RE LATE.”

You sighed again and let yourself in, making sure not to spill his platter on the way in. “Late, Master Black?” You ask, leaving a hint of irritation in your voice. Hey, just because you had to work for him, doesn’t mean you have to pretend to like him.

Master Black growled at your tone but continued anyway. “PRECISELY THREE MINUTES AND TWENTY-SEVEN SECONDS LATE.” Yesterday you were too early, the day before you were too late, at this point you were 90% sure he was making things up.

“My deepest apologies, Master.” Unfortunately, you had to tone down your sarcasm considering he paid you, but you made sure not to keep it completely clean.

“YOU ARE FORGIVEN, AS ALWAYS. REPEAT MY ORDER.” He said, standing up and sitting at his desk.

You set down the heavy platter, and said, “Two chocolate pancakes, one with thirteen chocolate chips in it and one with seventeen, topped with 1.7 ounces of chocolate syrup and three cherries connected by a stem. Four biscuits, one with beef-based gravy, one with chicken-base gravy, one with flour-based gravy, and lastly one with pork-based gravy. An omelet slowly cooked with Poblano peppers, Kumalo tomatoes, Vidalia onions, Portobello mushrooms, and only a pinch of pepper. And lastly a cup of coffee, straight black.” 70% of the time you spend cooking was for Master Black and his ridiculous orders, and he only ever takes one bite of each thing you make for him. Except the coffee, he always drinks all of the coffee.

Master Black spent a good three minutes inspecting the food, making sure it’s exactly how he asked for it. Eventually, after noticing something, you master smirked up at you and said, “FOR SOME REASON, I SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER ASKING FOR CHIVE SHAVINGS ON MY OMELET. I DON’T SEE ANY.”

The obnoxious tone he used made you want to throw the platter in the trash along with him, but you simply smiled and turned his omelet over with his fork, revealing the chive shavings. “How could I ever forget.” You grinned as your master’s face fell. He had been trying to catch you off guard for weeks, finding even the simplest of mistakes. But all for naught, you just happened to be that awesome.

“… IT’S VOID OF IMPERFECTIONS, AS ALWAYS.” Though the words sounded complimentary, his tone was laced in annoyance. You took it as a compliment anyway.

“Thank you, Master.” You said, slightly smugly, as you turned to go draw his drapes, filling light in the dark room. You begin to make your master’s bed, picking up the pillows strewn about across the floor. You knew for a fact that Master Black wasn’t a crazy sleeper, as you’ve seen him doze off once or twice, but you did know that he liked making a bigger mess so you would have to spend more time cleaning. Boy, were you mad when you found that out.

After you were finished, you turned back toward your master and said, “Would that be all, Master Black?”

“MMMMM,” He pretended to think. “NO, I BELIEVE MY CLOSET NEEDS REORGANIZING.”

You almost choked, “Master, I organized it yesterday?”

“YES, BUT YOU DID IT ALPHABETICALLY, I WANT IT DONE BY COLOR.” He grinned.

You balled your fists and bit your tongue to keep yourself from snapping at him. Oh, of course! By color! Because that’s! Completely! NORMAL! You took a deep breath, before saying, “My deepest apologies, master, but I have to wake the others.”

Master Black seemed annoyed by this and turned around to focus back on his food. “FINE. BUT WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, YOU WILL COME BACK AND DO MY BIDDING.”

“Of course, Master.” Haha, nope!

Content with your answer, he went back to his food and you left for the fourth platter. The fourth was, unfortunately, just as much food as the third. But unlike Master Black, your fourth master just liked eating. The problem with your fourth master wasn’t his food though, because his order was rather simple. The problem was waking him up.

You quickly retrieved the fourth platter and rushed back up the long steps to the fourth door on the second floor. You took another sigh and knocked twice on the door. No response. You knocked louder, “Master Red?”

You heard a deep, low groan from behind the door. You huff, putting a hand on your hip, before opening the door anyway. Master Red’s room was even darker than Master Black’s, and the moment the light from the hallway crept in, Master Red let out a low growl.

You roll your eyes at his displays of irritation, and just set the platter down on his desk. Master Red was still in bed, the covers over his head completely, so you drew the drapes letting sunlight brighten the room. Your master let out a loud hiss, before he tumbled off his bed away from the light.

Master Red cursed loudly for a few times, before saying sharply, “a little warning next time?!”

“My deepest apologies, Master Red.” You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling at his misfortune.

Master Red rolled his eyes as he sat back up, “‘my deepest apologies, master red!’ uh-huh, right…” he growled.

Well, when you’re a massive jackwagon, you get insincere apologies, that’s the way the world works. But you decided to keep these opinions to yourself as you finished tying the drapes back. “I set your breakfast on your desk, Master.”

He purred at the title you referred to him with, which will forever make your skin crawl no matter how many times he does it. At least you know he’s fully awake now. Once you know Master Red has sat down, you repeat his order to him. “Four eggs- sunny side up, four eggs- scrambled, six pieces of bacon, six sausages, four biscuits with gravy on the side, and a bottle of mustard to wash it down.”

“mmmm, dollface you’re speaking music to my ears.” Your master didn’t even wait a second before tearing into his food. You roll your eyes at the pet names he won’t stop using and began making his bed. His bed was just as messy as Master Black’s was, but instead of strategically placing pillows across the floor, Master Red really did sleep like a maniac.  
Once you were finished with the bed, you wiped your forehead with a sigh and began to make your way to the door. But before you could make it even close, out of nowhere your master’s chair was pushed back into you, causing you to trip and fall flat on your face.

You sat up, slightly confused from the fall, when you saw your Master’s face grin as he said, “my deepest apologies, sweetheart.”

You felt your face heat up. He tripped you! On purpose! You were certain that Master Black and Master Red weren’t born into this world, but instead crawled up out of some black abyss with pointy red horns and tails.

Right as you were about to make a comment, your master interrupted you. “say, sweetcheeks, this mustard bottle’s pretty full and i wouldn’t mind the company.”  
You huffed as you stood up and brushed the dust off of your pants. “I’m afraid I’m a little busy with the others, Master. You’re not the only one needing to be woken up.” You said, not hiding the irritation in your tone.

“awww, you don’t have to hang with those losers. i’m much more fun.” Master Red rolled his tongue, fully facing you at this point. You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes.

You crossed your arms and smirked. “I’ll be sure to tell Master Black you said so when I see him next. After all, I’m sure he won’t mind missing breakfast?” Well, except you already woke up Master Black, but Master Red didn’t need to know that.

Your Master’s face immediately fell. You didn’t know why, but Master Red always seemed afraid of Master Black even though Master Red is the older of the two. You wonder if it was because of their upbringing, you don’t know much about your master’s past, but you do know that Master Red and Master Black grew up together. “e-er, don’t tell him I said that, sweetheart, heh. you can go, now. don’t want to keep him waiting.”

You’re smirk widened, “Anything you say, Master.”

“oh, but don’t think you’ve gotten off that easy.” Your Master’s sharp-toothed smile returned. “why don’t you swing by after you’re done, hmm? i need something sweet to get me going, heheh.”

You sighed, “Of course, Master.” Unfortunately, you couldn’t just outright refuse him, so it was just best to appease the beast now.

“heh, good girl.” And with that creepy note, Master Red went back to tearing his food apart.

Now that the hardest parts were over, you rushed back downstairs to get the fifth platter of food. Unlike the last two, this only consisted of one cup in the center of the tray. Of course, you had offered to cook more, but the fifth master had refused, saying he liked to keep things simple. You picked up the platter and made your way back up the long staircase until you finally reached the fifth door.

You gave two soft knocks at the door before you heard a raspy but deep, “come in.”

Oh, that couldn’t be good. You opened the door to see your tall Master sitting in a chair next to his window. That couldn’t be good at all.

“Good morning, Master Orange.” You said, knowing what this meant. Master Orange was always one to sleep for ridiculously long periods of time, and to wake him would usually require drawing the drapes, dragging him out, and feeding him his breakfast. But every once in a while, Master Orange would have stayed up the entire night. You weren’t entirely sure whether it was nightmares or whether he was just deep in thought, but you knew that whatever it was was hurting him emotionally. You had seen it happen to Master Red once, and your sixth Master a few times, but no matter who was hurt, you always felt the need to comfort.

“heh, nice to see such a sweet expression in the morning.” Master Orange said. You could see the bags underneath his eye sockets.

“Thank you, Master.” You said bringing his tray to him. You took the cup from the tray and set it in his hands. “Black tea, with extra honey?”

“heheh. thank you, honey.” Your Master took a long sip before you began shuffling through the pockets of your apron. He lifted his gaze with curiosity.

After all the shuffling, you pulled out a pack of cigarettes. You didn’t smoke or even support Master Orange’s smoking habit, but you kept it around in an in-case-of-emergency situation similar to this. You pulled out one and handed it to him, before getting out a lighter.

“… thanks kid, you know me too well.” Your Master said, letting his fatigue seep into his words. He put the cigarette between his teeth as you lighted it. “don’t tell blueberry, he’d flip if he found out.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Master Orange.” You opened the window so the smoke wouldn’t stay in his room, before you knelt down next to your Master as you let concern drift over your eyes. “Master, please take care of yourself.” You said softly, trying to comfort your master as much as you could.

Master Orange stared at you for a moment, a flush of orange brushing across his face, before he lowered his head and said, “well, since you put it so nicely… mr. y/n.”

You smiled at this, and turned toward the drapes, pulling them back all the way. The bed was untouched, so you left that be. You were about to leave, until you heard your Master’s voice.

“y/n?”

You turned toward him, “Yes, Master Orange?”

“i know you have to wake up the others, but if you’re not busy…”

“Of course, Master.” He didn’t even have to finish his sentence, you already knew what he was going to say, similar to the others.

“heh, you really are an angel, you know that y/n?”

“You’re too sweet on me, Master.” You smile, before leaving for the final platter. One last tray of food left, before it was time to get started on the chores. You picked up the sixth plate of breakfast and took one final trek up the long staircase. Each time you went up it, you swore it grew one step longer.

Finally, you reached the sixth door. You gave two soft knocks and waited. You heard snoring. You snickered at this, before knocking on the door louder. “Master Sans?”

You heard a loud thump on the door. Surprised, you opened up to see his pink slipper on the floor next to you. You looked back over to the bed to see Master Sans still snoozing away on his bed. You laugh quietly again, before setting his food down and opening the drapes. Your master just groaned and shifted slightly, as opposed to Master Red, causing you to huff.

You poked at your master, hoping that he’ll get up from the physical contact. “Master Sans, you need to wake up now.”

But to no avail, your master just shifted again. This time, you shook him. “Master, please get up.” You said exasperated. Suddenly, you heard snickers from underneath his blanket. You sigh, “Don’t make me get the water bucket, Master Papyrus said that I’m aloud to do that.”

Master Sans emerged from the blanket snickering, “water my other options, here?”

You crack a smile, “Very funny, Master.” You said sarcastically, as you stood up and walked over to his desk, setting up his food.

“ah, no need to be so cold, y/n. i’m just drowning in these good jokes.”

“Did you sleep well last night, Master?” You said, aching to get off the topic of terrible puns.

“heh, just as good as i always sleep.” You notice that Master Sans’ answers always seem to be vague like that.

As Master Sans sat at his desk, you repeated his order to him, “One bowl of Frosted Pun’E’os, two pieces of toast with strawberry jam, and a packet of ketchup on the side.”

“just how i like it, heheh.” Your Master smiled.

“And a banana.”

“uh.”

“Master Papyrus’s orders, Master. And I’m also to ensure that you eat this one, instead of using it to call Master Papyrus.” You weren’t entirely sure how that worked, but guessed it was magic or something.

“heheh, well i guess i find the fruit a-peel-ing.”

You roll your eyes while your Master wasn’t looking, before beginning to make his bed. Once you’re finished, you stare down Master Sans until you’re sure he ate the entire thing. Satisfied once he’s eaten it, you turn to leave before he says.

“hey, it’s a little early to start on the chores, you wouldn’t mind sticking around?” He made a circle with his fingers before laughing and continuing on, “i’ll make sure you get to hear all my terrific humor.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his own enjoyment over his own jokes.

“Of course, Master.”

Man, these skeletons were really high maintenance.


	2. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Papyrus, Master Blue, and Master Black want to help make dinner.

“You want to make dinner?” You blinked twice at Master Papyrus’s proposal.

Your Master shook his head up and down with enthusiasm. “YES, MR. Y/N! THIS MAY COME AS A SURPRISE, BUT I HAPPEN TO BE A CULINARY GENIUS!”

“O-oh.” It _did_ come as a surprise. You had never even seen Master Papyrus cook before, let alone taste his food. Yet, here he was, stopping you in the middle of the hallway, asking if he could make dinner for the whole household. “I didn’t know you liked to cook, Master?”

Master Papyrus puffed up his chest in pride, “OF COURSE! COOKING IS AN ELEGANT ART, ONE THAT IS NOT EASILY MASTERED. BUT IT COMES TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NATURALLY!”

“Really?” It would be nice not to cook that evening, for once. “Well, I guess that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Master Papyrus’s eyes lit up with excitement. “But I’d have to stay in the kitchen with you, just to make sure you don’t burn yourself or anything. It’d just be me and you, if that’s alrig-”

“THAT’S NOT A PROBLEM!” He said, a little too quickly. You blinked again, a little taken back, when your Master continued. “E-ERM, I COULD SHOW YOU A FEW COOKING TIPS, IF YOU WANT? MAYBE TEACH YOU A THING OR TWO?”

You smiled, “Sure, that sounds-”

“MR. Y/N? OH, AND PAPYRUS!” You spotted Master Blue at the end of the hallway, before he caught up to you and Master Papyrus. “WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?”

“Master Papyrus wants to make dinner for everyone, tonight.”

Master Papyrus nodded; his smile filled with pride.

“REALLY?” Master Blue smiled and put his hands on his hips, “YOU KNOW, I’M REALLY GOOD AT COOKING, MYSELF! MAYBE I COULD HELP OUT?”

“ERR, WELL-!”

“That sounds great, Master.” You said, happy to have an extra set of hands helping out in the kitchen.

Master Papyrus played with his fingers for a second before saying, “YEAH, I GUESS… BUT I GET TO BE HEAD CHEF, BECAUSE I ASKED FIRST!”

“WHAT!? NO FAIR!”

You mentally rolled your eyes, before saying, “How about you two could be co-head chefs?”

The two most excitable of your Masters pondered this, before smiling and giving a thumbs up. You chuckle at their enthusiasm, “So, what would you two be making?”

“SPAGHETTI!” ”TACOS!”

Your two Masters looked at each other for a second, while you took a step back, sure an argument was going to play out.

“TACOS? WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE TACOS OVER THE CULINARY GEM KNOWN AS SPAGHETTI?”

“BECAUSE TACOS TASTE AMAZING! THEY MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY!”

“SO DOES SPAGHETTI!”

“ONLY TWO PEOPLE EVER LIKE SPAGHETTI! TACOS ARE ENJOYABLE FOR ALL!”

“NO! SPAGHETTI IS ENJOYABLE FOR ALL, TOO! SANS TOLD ME SO!”

“WELL, PAPY TOLD ME THAT TACOS ARE THE BEST FOOD!”

“BUT SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST FOOD!”

“NO, TACOS ARE!”

“NO! MR. Y/N, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”

“Uhm.” Your two Masters looked at you expectantly, as if your vote would determine the fate of which one was better. “They’re both the same?”

Your Masters groaned, and Master Blue face palmed saying, “THAT’S THE ANSWER YOU GIVE CHILDREN WHO FIGHT OVER WHICH SUPERHERO IS BETTER!”

Well, who does he think you’re working with here?

Incidentally, Master Black walked past, causing Master Blue and Master Papyrus to turn to him.

“EDGE!” Master Papyrus pointed to him accusingly, putting him on the spot. Master Black took a step back, startled at the sudden gesture. “WHICH DO YOU PREFER-?”

“SPAGHETTI OR TACOS?” Master Blue finished.

“THAT’S EASY.” Master Black put a hand on his hip, like there was an obvious answer, while your two other Masters waited in anticipation. “LASAGNA.”

“LASAGNA?!” Master Blue and Master Papyrus exclaimed in unison.

“OF COURSE, IT’S LASAGNA, YOU CRETINS. WHY IS THIS OF IMPORTANCE?”

“WE’RE MAKING DINNER TONIGHT!” Master Blue put his hands together excitedly.

“AS CO-HEAD CHEFS!” Master Papyrus chimed in.

“DINNER…” Master Black put a hand to his chin in thought, before putting his hands on his hips and exclaiming, “I WILL JOIN YOU, THEN. YOU WILL NEED A COOKING MASTER, SUCH AS MYSELF, AND I GUESS I AM FORCED TO HELP.”

You sighed; this was getting a little out of hand.

“AND WE ARE MAKING LASAGNA!”

“NO, WE’RE MAKING SPAGHETTI!”

“NO, TACOS!”

“I SWEAR, IF EITHER OF YOU SAY ONE MORE VILE DISH AGAIN, I WILL CUT OFF EACH OF YOUR TONGUES AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR-!”

“Okay!” You intercede, obviously not liking where this was heading. “Masters, how about we do something that will include all of the dishes?”

Master Papyrus gasped, “OF COURSE! WE’LL MAKE LASAGNA-SPAGHETTI-TACOS!”

There was a silence.

“THAT SOUNDS AWFUL.” Master Black hissed.

“Err, what if we decided to have a feast tonight? Featuring all of the dishes?” That was going to be a lot of dish washing, but at this point you were just trying to appease everyone. “We could include some side dishes that the other Masters like, and I could make dessert for the end?”

“A FEAST?” Master Papyrus questioned. “THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!”

“I AGREE, TRULY MAGNIFICENT!” Master Blue jumped, excitedly. “ONLY FITTING FOR THE DELICIOUS DELICACIES THAT ARE MY SPECIALLY-MADE TACOS!”

“I HAVE TO ADMIT…” Master Black rumbled, “IT DOES HAVE A NICE RING TO IT.”

You sighed with relief. “That’s wonderful, Masters! Why don’t you get started in the kitchen, while I go and see what kind of side dishes the other Masters enjoy?”

“RIGHT!” Master Blue gave you a thumbs up.

“AND MAKE SURE YOU WRITE IT DOWN, SO YOU DON’T FORGET ANYTHING!” Master Papyrus chimed.

“Of course, Masters.”

“you wanna know what side dishes we like?” Master Orange questioned, setting down his cards.

Master Sans, Orange, and Red were all playing cards in the upstairs area together. You were glad you caught them all together, so you wouldn’t have to play errand-girl, running around trying to find each of them. For some reason, they seemed to be gambling with packets of condiments.

You nod, “It seems Master Papyrus, Master Blue, and Master Black want to make a big feast for you tonight. They want to know what side dishes you prefer, so you’ll enjoy the meal as much as they will.”

Your three Masters went white. Well, whiter than skeletons such as them could get. Suddenly, Master Red burst out in laughter.

“oh, sweetheart, there’s no way i’m eating tonight.”

You tilted your head in confusion.

Master Sans scratched the back of his head, “heheh. you see, kid… those three are terrible cooks.”

“truly the worse.” Master Orange nodded.

“i think i almost died when boss made me eat his lasagna.” Master Red laughed nervously, “d-don’t tell him i said that, though.”

“They can’t be that bad, Masters?” You said, more trying to convince yourself than them. “They’re so sincere about wanting to cook, after all?”

“nope, they are definitely that bad.” Master Orange said.

Master Red crossed his arms, “maybe even worse?”

“heh, you probably shouldn’t have left them alone, kid.” Master Sans didn’t even look up at you as you sighed in defeat.

“Very well, Masters. But could I at least ask that you attend, even if you aren’t going to eat? Master Papyrus, Master Blue, and even Master Black all seem very excited about making food for you, and it would be very disappointing if you decided not to be there.”

“heheh, you’re too sweet to them, y/n.” Master Orange closed his eyes and sighed, “well, i like fries, so make sure those are there.”

Master Sans leaned back, “hmm, hotdogs sound pretty _hot_ , right now.”

“and i’ll take some hamburgers, with extra mustard, dollface.” Master Red winked.

Well, okay but two of those weren’t even side dishes. Whatever, though. “Thank you, Masters.” You said, before letting them get back to their game.

As you made your way back to the kitchen, you heard a giant clash before some angry yelling. You entered the kitchen at your own risk and was shocked to find the place in tatters. There were pots and pans lying everywhere, strange sauces of different colors splattered the walls and floors, and a clutter of ingredients covered the counters.

You went white with regret when you realized you were going to be the one cleaning this up. You made a mental note to yourself to never let any of your Masters in the kitchen again.

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY, BLUE?! DID I SAY, ‘COME INTO MY AREA SO YOU CAN MESS UP MY INGREDIENTS?’?! BECAUSE I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER SAYING, ‘GET YOUR STUPID CRAPPY SELF AWAY FROM MY STUFF!!’” Of course, Master Black was yelling at someone, why were you ever surprised.

“I SAID SORRY, OKAY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO MIX UP YOUR INGREDIENTS! I-I JUST THOUGHT-!” Poor Master Blue was in tears from the ginormous scary monster yelling at him.

“NO, YOU DID NOT THINK, THAT’S THE PROBL-!”

Before Master Black could yell at Master Blue anymore, you loudly knocked on the door despite it being opened. “Hello, Masters! I got the side dishes that the others thought would be good to add.”

Master Black crossed his arms, while Master Blue wiped away his tears. Master Papyrus, who was in his own world, turned around and asked, “OH REALLY? YOU KNOW, I’M A LITTLE BUSY WITH THE SPAGHETTI, YOU CAN MAKE THOSE IF YOU WANT?”

“YEAH, MAYBE YOU CAN DO SOMETHING USEFUL.” Master Black turned back towards his lasagna, causing you to sigh. And you thought you’d be able to get away from the cooking for one night.

You heard Master Blue quietly grumble something to himself, so you went over to pat him on his head in a comforting motion. “It looks like you’re doing a really great job so far, Master Blue. Your tacos look, uhm-” upon closer inspection, his tacos did not look very… edible “-like you put a lot of effort into making them.”

The smallest of your masters looked up to you with stars in his eyes, “REALLY? WELL, I WANTED TO MAKE THESE TACOS REALLY SPECIAL SO I PUT IN SOME OF MY FAVORITE FOODS IN THEM! LIKE SOME BERRY PASTRIES AND FROSTED CHARMS CEREAL!”

“In your beef tacos?”

Your Master nodded with enthusiasm.

“Well, it certainly shows… Good job, Master.” You patted Master Blue on the head again, which caused him to flush a soft blue color. Suddenly, you heard a crashing noise behind you. You looked back and noticed Master Black mixing something irritated. You wondered what could’ve put him on edge so quickly.

But you didn’t have time to ponder about that, not when Master Papyrus had the stove turned all the way up to its highest setting! The pot your Master had been stirring his pasta in was completely red from the heat, and the water was boiling over!

“M-Master Papyrus!” You quickly ran over to turn the heat down, as your Master looked at you in confusion.

“MR. Y/N?”

“You must be careful, Master Papyrus! You almost set the stove on fire!”

“BUT ISN’T THAT HOW YOU COOK SPAGHETTI?”

You looked at your Master’s already burnt spaghetti noodles and inwardly sighed, “N-no, your noodles are fully cooked as they are now, Master.”

“BUT THEY DIDN’T EVEN CATCH ON FIRE?” Your poor Master seemed genuinely confused, you couldn’t help but wonder who taught him how to cook?

“They don’t need to, Master. In fact, it’s preferable if they don’t catch on fire.”

“HMMM.” Master Papyrus put a hand to his chin in thought, “THAT ACTUALLY MAKES A LOT OF SENSE! THANK YOU, MR. Y/N!”

You sigh out of relief, “Of course, Master.”

Abruptly, you hear another crash from behind you. You turn around and notice that Master Black is throwing glass bottles of vinegar into his sauce. You quickly rush over to his side, “M-Master! What are you doing?”

“WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?” Master Black threw another bottle in, “I’M ADDING MY INGREDIENTS!”

“But why vinegar!”

Master Black sighed, as if he was explaining something to a child. “BECAUSE VINEGAR CATCHES MORE FLIES THAN HONEY, OF COURSE!”

“Master, that’s not what the expression means, or even how it goes, it’s ‘honey catches more flies than vinegar’.”

“WHY WOULD IT BE HONEY, I DON’T EVEN LIKE HONEY?”

“Master, please-” You said, getting slightly irritated with his logic, “Okay, vinegar aside, why are you putting the entire bottle in?”

“BECAUSE GLASS IS SHARP, LIKE ME.”

You stared at him in amazement for a second, Master Red really wasn’t kidding when he said Master Black’s lasagna almost killed him.

“But don’t you think it’s a little unsafe to be swallowing sharp pieces of glass?

“UNSAFE?” Master Black said the word like it was the plague, “PLEASE, IF YOU DIE FROM A LITTLE GLASS, YOU WEREN’T WORTHY ENOUGH TO EAT MY LASAGNA IN THE FIRST PLACE.”

Okay, you were done. You held the bridge of your nose in irritation, before continuing. “Master Black, I will not allow you to serve food that is _physically unsafe_ to eat to my other Masters.”

“NOT ALLOW ME!?” Master Black roared. You could hear Master Blue snicker from behind you at your taller, scarier Master being lectured. “HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO OWNS YOU?!”

“For the last time, Master,” You shot back. “You alone do not own me. And I don’t want any of my Masters— or anyone in general— eating something that is filled with anything that could _actually kill them_.”

“WHY I-!”

“You included!”

Master Black went silent as he looked like he was either about to strangle you or… something else you couldn’t quite figure out. But instead of snapping your neck, his hand snapped to his mixing bowl and pulled out sauce-dripping glass shards. He began grumbling something as he turned around, and you sighed.

“Thank you, Master.”

You heard Master Black audibly growl, and you knew for sure that you were going to be in for a rough few next weeks. At least now you knew nobody would have to eat glass.

The rest of the day went along similarly, with you trying to cook hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries while every few minutes coming over to any of your three Masters and correcting them on their cooking. Finally, the time came when everyone’s meal was finished. The kitchen was in an even worse state than it was before, but at least it was finally over.

“MR. Y/N!” Master Blue called, “MY TACOS ARE FINALLY DONE!”

“Good job, Master Blue.” You said, encouragingly, “They look… as good as you could’ve made them. Would you like me to take them to the dining room now, Master?”

“WELL, ACTUALLY…” Master Blue smiled, bashfully. “I WANTED YOU TO TEST TASTE ONE? JUST SO YOU CAN SEE HOW AMAZING THEY ARE?”

“Y-you want me to eat one?” Ho boy.

Master Blue nodded with enthusiasm, before Master Papyrus came up behind him. “OH OH, AND YOU SHOULD TRY MY SPAGHETTI TOO! IT’S MY BEST YET!”

Ho boy.

“YOU’RE TRYING MY LASAGNA.” Master Black didn’t even let it up for discussion.

After pushing your soul-crushing regret aside, you took one of the strange looking tacos and took a small bite. Your face immediately scrunched up from the horrid combination of sugar and meat sauce.

“SO? IS IT GOOD?” Master Blue asked, expectantly.

You coughed, before saying, “I-it tastes as sweet as you are, Master Blue.”

Master Blue giggled happily while Master Black groaned and rolled his eye(sockets?), before Master Papyrus shouted, “OKAY, NOW TRY MY SPAGHETTI!”

You shakily exhaled and then took a forkful of spaghetti, taking a small nibble from it. Your purse your lips together at the indescribable taste.

“HOW IS IT?”

You bite your tongue, and then said, “It might be your b-best spaghetti yet, Master Papyrus.”

Papyrus smiles, proudly. “NYEHEHEH, I THOUGHT SO!’

“WELL?” Master Black demanded.

You cut off a tiny piece of the lasagna, slightly worried for your life, and took a bite. The vinegar hits your tongue like a knife and you briefly consider telling Master Black the truth unlike the other two, but that thought was pushed aside when you saw Master Black’s expression of genuine anticipation. Huh, who knew.

“I… enjoy it just as much as I enjoy spending time with you, Master Black.”

A smile lights up across his face, which soon turns into a smirk. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU ENJOYED MY COMPANY SO MUCH, Y/N.”

Needless to say, these three of your Masters are either in denial or really dense. Probably a bit of both.

“Of course, Master Black.” You mentally give a small moment of silence to your three other Masters who will likely give their lives to these dishes. “Would you like me to take these dishes to the table, Masters?”

“YES PLEASE, MR. Y/N” Master Papyrus exclaimed, when suddenly you noticed a bit of tomato sauce on his cheek bone.

Your caretaking instincts took over as you leaned in close towards Master Papyrus, “Oh, Master Papyrus, hold on just a sec.” You lick your thumb and wipe off the tomato sauce from his cheek bone, leaving your Master bright orange and speechless.

“O-OH. THANK Y-YOU, MR. Y-Y/N!”

You smile at him, before turning toward the others. Surprisingly, both Master Black and Master Blue seemed to be staring daggers into Master Papyrus, but they both looked in different directions a split second after you turned around. “Masters, if you wouldn’t mind washing up while I set the table? I’m sure you’d much rather be… not covered in sauce for the feast.”

“OF COURSE, MR. Y/N!” Master Blue said, cheerfully. “THANKS FOR THE HELP!”

“SHE’S GETTING PAID, YOU DIMWIT.” Master Black sneered.

Not for these extra hours, that cruel jackwagon.

“I KNOW, BUT IT’S ALWAYS POLITE TO SHOW GRATITUDE!” Master Blue said, as the three of them left the kitchen.

You sigh as they leave. You make a second mental note to yourself to never let any of your Masters offer to do something for you ever again.

You quickly grab the dishes and begin setting up the table, including putting out the nice china plates and glasses, knowing that Master Papyrus, Blue, and Black will appreciate it. Then, after you’re done, you call all of your Masters down for dinner, before quickly exiting to clean the kitchen so you don’t have to be around when the eldest three of your Masters get to ‘enjoy’ the meal.

You’ve taken all the plates back to the kitchen, and three of your Masters are looking satisfied while three are looking like they’re on the brink of death. Only two servings of each platter are missing, causing you to wonder who ate what. Nearly all of the hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries were gone, causing you to be slightly proud that your cooking wasn’t awful.

After you were sure things had quieted down (i.e. your three eldest Masters had stopped ‘needing to use the restroom’ and then ‘discreetly’ throwing up everywhere —that was going to be fun cleaning tomorrow—), you brought out some glasses of sorbet you made earlier, hoping that it’ll lift their spirits.

And boy, did you feel like an angel coming down from heaven from the look that your three eldest Masters gave you.

“i-is that ice cream?” Master Red drooled all over the table.

“Err, sorbet actual, Master.” You set down one glass in front of Master red, “Fun fact that has no particular meaning whatsoever, sorbet can cure an upset stomach if needed. Just for future reference, Master.”

“oh, kid you are a saint.” Master Orange sang as his glass was set in front of him.

“SORBET? CAKE WOULD’VE BEEN MUCH MORE ELEGANT!” Master Black hissed.

“chill edge, heheh. this may be the best thing you could’ve brought out, right now.” Master Sans grinned.

“AS LONG AS IT TASTES GOOD!” Master Blue chimed, with Master Papyrus nodding beside him.

“How was the meal, Masters?”

Master Papyrus, Black, and Blue all looked at your other three Masters expectantly.

“uhm, the tacos sure did _stir_ something inside me.” Master Orange smiled.

Master Sans smiled at Master Orange’s silent quip, “the spaghetti _turned_ my views on cooking around.”

“and the lasagna was to _die_ for.” Master Red joined.


	3. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters try to find out what scares you.

You put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and pressed start.

“IS THE POPCORN READY, MR. Y/N?”

“Master Blue, I just put in the bag.”

“OKAY... IS IT READY NOW?”

“Master...”

Today was movie night. Master Blue brought up the idea earlier that week, and pushed all of your other Masters to join in on it. Somehow, by some magical adorable force you presume, Master Blue had gotten each one of your Masters, including Master Black and Red, to agree to the idea.

“HOW ABOUT NOW?”

“Master Blue, the popcorn will be ready when the timer-.”

_**BEEP** _

Master Blue clapped excitedly as you pulled out the enjoyable snack. You set its contents in a bowl, and handed it to your enthusiastic Master.

“PERFECT! POPCORN IS EXACTLY THE KIND OF SNACK THAT WILL MAKE THIS NIGHT A SUCCESS!”

You laugh at his excitable nature, “Of course, Master. What movie will you be watching?” You went over to the counter to get sodas to couple with the popcorn.

**“** _ **the haunting...”**_ You roll your eyes as you hear Master Red from behind you.

“IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT A GROUP OF FRIENDS THAT GO ON A TRIP!” Master Blue chimes.

“a haunted trip.”

“AND FIND A HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!”

“a haunted house.”

“AND MEET A GHOST!”

“an evil ghost.”

“I SAW IT JUST BEFORE THIS, JUST TO MAKE SURE IT WAS UP TO PAR WITH MY STANDARDS!” In other words, Master Blue couldn’t wait to see the movie and watched it seven times before today.

“in any case,” Master Red ‘casually’ slid closer to you and started playing with one of your loose strands of hair. “it’s going to be _reealll_ scary. you can curl up close to me tonight, if it’ll make ya feel safer, dollface.”

For some reason, you were sure you’d feel significantly less safe being that close to Master Red.

“HE WILL MOST CERTAINLY NOT!” Master Blue wedged himself in between you and Master Red, causing Master Red’s expression to grow more irritated, “DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME CALL DIBS ON SITTING NEXT TO MR. Y/N IN THE HALLWAY!”

“what, like, that thing you yelled a week ago? sorry kid,” Master Red maneuvered past Master Blue, back to your side, “you can’t call dibs on a person.”

You were certain Master Red would take back that statement in a second if he was the one who called dibs. But all of it didn’t really matter to you, you couldn’t stay for the movie anyway.

“My deepest apologies, Masters,” You pushed past Master Red to finish getting the snacks ready. “But I am afraid I can’t stay for the movie. I still have to finish the dishes and clean the kitchen from dinner, not to mention getting the preparations for when you all need to go to bed.”

“boring.” Master Red rolled his eye(sockets?).

“NO!” Master Blue “YOU CAN’T BE BUSY! YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIE WITH THE REST OF US! DON’T YOU WANT TO?”

“Of course, Master. I would love to spend time watching a movie with you.”

Master Red crossed his arms, “then what’s the problem?”

“I would not love having to stay up until midnight finishing the dishes.” 

Master Red shrugged, “that’s no big deal.”

No big deal for him, he didn’t have to get up at four in the morning. You decided to hold your tongue, when Master Blue jumped up in front of you and put his hands on his hips.

“MR. Y/N, YOU HAVE TO COME WATCH THIS MOVIE WITH US! THAT’S A COMMAND!”

“Master-!” Your excitable Master must’ve thought that you were being timid when you said you couldn’t watch the movie, and that you really secretly wanted to see it. Your Masters sometimes didn’t realize how busy you actually were, after all.

Master Blue wagged a finger at you, “YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO DISOBEY A DIRECT COMMAND FROM YOUR MASTER, RIGHT MR. Y/N?”

You sighed, “R-right, Master Blue...”

“GREAT! WELL YOUR ORDERS ARE TO HAVE FUN WATCHING THE MOVIE WITH ME!” Master Blue chimed, before turning around to go to the living room.

“Of course, Master...” You said, wearily.

“heheh, join us when you’re ready, sweetheart.” Master Red winked, fully aware of your distress, before following Master Blue out of the kitchen.

You sighed again as you gather the snacks you made for your Masters, then you joined your Masters in the living room.

In the living room, Master Blue had gotten your help earlier that day to move all of the furniture in a more ‘theater’ like setting. Now, the couches and chairs were arranged in semicircle around a huge tv. Master Papyrus was in one lounge chair, with Master Sans sitting across his lap leisurely. Master Black had laid across the entire couch and had Master Red sitting under his legs uncomfortably. Master Orange sat alone, half-napping, on an armchair, while lastly Master Blue sat on the floor on top of a blanket and was patting the spot next to him, beckoning for you to come sit next to him.

“I brought snacks for you, Masters?”

You passed around the bowls of popcorn and drinks, with the occasional thank you from everyone but Master Black, before sitting down next to Master Blue on the blanket.

“WAIT, WHAT IS HE DOING?” Master Black almost sat up to complain.

“HE’S WATCHING THE MOVIE WITH US!” Master Blue chimed as he set the DVD into the player.

“BUT HE’S THE HELP, HE SHOULD BE IN THE KITCHEN CLEANING!”

“You know what, Master Black?” You stood up. “You’re entirely correct! I’ll just go back into the kitchen and-”

Master Blue grabbed your pants and pulled you back down, “I ORDERED HIM TO COME HAVE FUN WITH US!”

“YOU ORDERED HIM TO WASTE HIS AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY, OUR TIME WATCHING A MOVIE, WHEN HE SHOULD BE DOING HIS JOB?”

For once in your life, you were grateful for Master Black’s constant need to try and ruin your life.

“lighten up, edge.” Master Orange joined, to your dismay, “the girl works all day, he could use a break.”

And you’d have to work all night if you ‘took a break’. “Actually, I am perfectly content with just doing my job, Masters.” 

“NONSENSE!” Master Papyrus, “NO NEED TO BE SO MODEST, MR. Y/N!”

“But, Masters-!”

“NO BUTS!” Master Blue pushed a button on the DVD player. “THE MOVIE’S ALREADY STARTING, SO NO TAKESIES-BACKSIES!”

Master Black audibly groaned while you mentally groaned, and the movie starts. As the movie plays, you quickly realize it’s not very original. There are many horror movie clichés and plot holes, so you couldn’t really get into it. Though, a little bit into the movie, Master Blue starts to cling to you. He holds you close when the scary parts come on, and he silently “MYEH”s as hides his face into your shoulder. Wait... Didn’t he say he had already seen this movie? Then shouldn’t he-

“NYEH!” Master Papyrus suddenly jumps into your arms as a jump scare hits the screen.

“Master?” You question, as Master Papyrus looks genuinely terrified at the screen. You see Master Blue give Master Papyrus a look out of the corner of your eye, but you're too distracted by your other Masters to really think about it too much.

All of your Masters’ eyes were glued to the cheesy horror film, each filled with terror. Master Black was sitting up fully now and was clinging to the bottom of Master Red’s jacket. Master Red was gripping the couch and had a hand over Master Black in a protective motion. You looked over to Master Orange, who had his knees pulled loosely towards his torso. And at another turn of your head, you saw that Master Sans looked like he was ready to take off running. 

Had your Masters never seen a horror movie before?

“h-hey kid?” You heard Master Sans say, “is there room on that blanket for one more?”

You nod, and all of the sudden all of your Masters jump onto the small blanket, crushing you and Master Blue. They clung tightly to you in a giant heap of monsters (plus one human) as you tried to watch the movie. The shaking and flinches that came from your Masters during the scary parts kind of ruined it though.

Finally, the movie was over, and the screen went black after one final jumpscare. You all sigh in relief. You wait for your Masters to let go of you and each other, but instead you all just sit there in the dark.

“Uhm, Masters?” Your voice broke the silence. “You can let go now?”

Suddenly, your monster+one human heap dissipates, and everyone pulled apart from each other.

“heheh..” Master Orange laughed, nervously.

You heard Master Sans shuffle a bit, “sorry, kid... i guess we just like sticking together, heh...”

“WOWIE, THAT WAS TERRIFYING!” Master Papyrus busted.

Master Red scratched the back of his head, “you're telling me...”

You stand up and turn on the lights. “Thank you for inviting me to join you, Masters.” You’re about to head towards the kitchen, before you fell a light tug on your pant leg. You look back, and Master Orange is holding onto you.

“where you going, y/n?” He said, eyeing the dark hallway to the kitchen.

You look back towards the hallway, then to him. “Uhm. The kitchen?”

“DIDN’T YOU SEE THE MOVIE!” Master Papyrus grabbed the sides of your face in a frantic motion. “THE GHOST WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO IN THE DARK!”

You glance towards all of your Masters, and they all seem to wear an expression of fear and worry. Well, except for Master Blue, who was looking off to the side as if he was disappointed about something. You couldn’t quite place what, though.

“It wasn’t a documentary, Masters.” You smiled uncertainly, “I think I’ll be fine.”

“you aren’t the least bit scared?” Master Sans questioned, half laughing.

“Not really.”

Looks of shock crossed across your Master’s faces, until Master Red laughed full heartedly.

“you’ve got balls of steel, sweethear-!” 

Master Black gave him a swift hit to the head, “DON’T BE SO CRUDE!”

Master Red rubbed his head, before saying, “s-sorry boss.”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad, Masters. You don’t need to be so jumpy.” You smile, “If you’re really that scared, though, I can keep the light on in the hallway for you?”

You heard various ‘pshhh’ and ‘nahh’ noises from your masters.

“we’re not _that_ scared,” Master Orange scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I WASN’T EVEN SCARED A LITTLE BIT!” Master Black lied.

Master Red shrugged, “what’s a little darkness, heheh...”

You snickered at their attempts to keep their pride, until Master Papyrus jumped into your arms yelling. “I’M THAT SCARED! PLEASE KEEP THE LIGHT ON!”

You giggle, “Of course, Master Papyrus.”

_The Next Day_

“you know what i’ve been thinkin’ about?” Master Red said to your other Masters.

Your Masters were eating lunch in the dining room, while you were upstairs cleaning. You were, as you expected, extremely tired with only four hours of sleep, but not so tired that you couldn’t do your job. Though, Master Papyrus was upstairs with you, keeping you company by explaining all the different kinds of puzzles that could be made from a paperclip and two rubber bands.

“what y/n is afraid of!” Master Red finished.

“you must not have much on your mind, red.” Master Orange commented, while Master Sans laughed.

“think about it, he was the only one who wasn’t fazed at all last night!”

“I WASN’T SCARED!” Master Black yelled, almost too quickly.

“okay, besides you, boss.”

Master Blue put a finger to his chin in thought, “YOUR RIGHT! WHAT’S HE AFRAID OF, THEN?”

“right?” Master Red grinned.

“i’d put my money on you, red.” Master Sans laughed.

Master Red rolled his eye(sockets?) and continued, “but wouldn’t you like to know what could possibly make our oh-so impassive maid scream and squirm in fear?”

The silence from your Masters made Master Red grin as he recognized he got them hooked, “what could possible make y/n so scared that he’d tear up as he’d scream for his master to come and save him? or maybe even beg his master to save him?”

“okay, you have a slight problem,” Master Orange took a drink from his cup.

Master Red laughed, before saying, “well, i don’t know about you guys, but i’m gonna try and find it out.”

“PLEASE.” Master Black crossed his arms, “I’M JUST GONNA ASK HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, IT’LL SAVE YOU THE TROUBLE.”

And speak of the devil, you entered into the dining room with Master Papyrus on your heels.

“Good Afternoon, Masters. How was your-”

“SLAVE, WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?”

“For the last time, Master Black, I’m not a slave. I get paid.” You sigh, but then notice all of your Master’s looks of curiosity. “...Why do you need to know, Master?” You definitely didn’t want to disclose that kind of information in front of Master Black or Master Red.

“ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

“Er, financial debt?”

Looks of disappointment all around, and you wondered what you said wrong. Master Black dragged a hand across his face, “NO, WHAT ARE YOU REALLY AFRAID OF?”

“Uhmm, yeah definitely financial debt. I’m sorry Masters, why do you need to know this again?”

You heard groans, and you couldn’t help your confusion. You looked to Master Papyrus, but he seemed just as confused as you were.

You were dusting the cabinets as you always would at that time, when you heard a low voice from behind you.

“hey sweetheart.”

You turned around immediately and found your back against the wall as Master Red leaned towards you. He has the biggest grin on his face and a hand behind his back, while one hand rested on the wall next to you to keep you from escaping.

“Master Red?”

“i’ve got something for ya, but you have to close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Okay, that wasn’t sketchy at all. “Master Sans told me I don’t have to do anything you tell me to if it’s something that is physically harmful or sexual.”

“it’s not- ... wait, he said that? wow, no trust in this household.”

You give him a knowing look and he laughs.

“okay, fair enough. but this won’t hurt ya one bit. i promise ya.”

You purse your lips together, still unmoving, until Master Red growls and says. “that’s an order.”

You sigh, what’s the worst that could happen? You put a hand over your eyes and hold one hand out for him. You feel him put something in your hand, and suddenly that something starts to crawl.

You open your eyes and see a rather large bug in the middle of your palm. Master Red looks at you expectantly, and you just say, “...Thank you, Master?”

“thank you, master? that’s it?” His expression grows irate.

“I’m sorry, Master Red.” You say, as you go to the nearest window to let the bug out. “What would you like me to say?”

Master Red groaned, “ugh, just nevermind, dollface. go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Of course, Master...” Now you were as confused as ever.

You were scrubbing the floor of the bathroom as you always would at that time, when Master Blue came up behind you.

“MR. Y/N?”

You stopped scrubbing and looked up at him. “Yes, Master?”

“CAN YOU COME WITH ME FOR A SECOND?”

“...” Usually, you’d go with Master Blue in a heartbeat, but with your Masters acting so strange today, you couldn’t help but be skeptical. “Why, Master?”

“I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!”

That’s exactly what Master Red said. “W-what would you like to show me, Master?”

“IT’S A SURPRISE!”

Ho boy, what now.

“Uhm, I’m a little busy cleani-!”

But Master Blue didn’t give you any time to finish your sentence. “COME ON!” He took your hand and dragged you out of the bathroom. 

“Wait, Master! I don’t-!”

Suddenly, he pushed you into a dark room and closed the door.

“Master Blue?” The room was completely black, and your Master locked you in. It was kind of small, a closet for sure.

There was a small moment of silence before.

“HOW DO YOU FEEL?”

“... Confused, mostly?”

There was another tense pause, “YOU DON’T... FEEL LIKE ASKING TO BE SAVED YET?”

“Should I?”

You heard Master Blue sigh from across the door, before he opened the door with his head held low. “I GUESS NOT... WELP, GOOD LUCK IN CLEANING!” 

“Wait, Master! Why are-?” But your enthusiastic Master had already left, leaving you with even MORE questions than before.

You were folding the laundry as you always would at that time, when a familiar orange sweatshirt relaxed in front of you.

“Hello, Master Orange.” You set down your laundry.

“hey kid. would you mind coming with me for a bit?”

“You... want to show me something?” Your thoughts drifted back to your previous two Masters.

He nodded, and you sighed. “There wouldn’t be any chance that I could possibly refuse, Master?”

“heheh, i think you know the answer to that.”

You sighed again, “Of course, Master.” 

He held out his hand and you took it. “close your eyes.”

You did, and suddenly there was a jumping feeling that you couldn't quite place.

“you can open them now.”

You opened your eyes, surprised to find out you were no longer in the laundry room, but were instead on the roof of your Masters’ mansion.

“look down.” He commanded, and you followed his order. You seemed to be dangerously close to the edge, and it was a long way down. 

“Whoa... How did you do that, Master?”

Master Orange frowned, “you’re not the least bit worried that if i let go, you’ll fall?”

“Are you going to let go?”

“no.”

“Then no, Master Orange, I’m not worried.”

Master Orange exhaled, “well, alright then.”

There was that strange jumping feeling again, and suddenly you were back in the laundry room.

“I didn’t know you could do that, Master.” You smiled. “That’s amazing.”

Master Orange laughed, “yeah, well, it’s not impressive, but the sentiments are sweet.”

“Not impressive, Master?” You had to wonder what WAS impressive, then.

“don’t dwell on it too much.” He said, leaving with a wave.

Now you had EVEN MORE questions.

You were cleaning the counters as you always would at that time, when you heard a familiar call from a different room.

“y/n? can you come here for a sec?” Master Sans’ voice sounded muffled.

Was every one of your Masters going to call you over and do something weird? “Why, Master?”

“i wanna show you something. it’s, uh, pretty _funny_.” You heard his distant snickers and rolled your eyes at whatever pun he was coming up with now.

“I’ll be there in a second, Master.” You called back, setting down your washcloth.

You left to go to your Master, and you were surprised to find that when you entered the room, he jumped out at you with a clown mask on.

“boo.”

You giggle. For some reason, you felt that the clown mask was very fitting for him.

Master Sans pulled off the mask with his usual grin slightly faltering, you could tell he wanted a different reaction from you. “uh, i didn’t say anything funny, kid?”

“Oh, forgive me, Master.” You smiled, “I just thought of something interesting. But why are you wearing that, Master Sans?”

“this?” Your Master held up the mask and smiled, “i’m just _clowning_ around.”

You raise your eyebrows, before turning while saying, “Okay, Master Sans, but be careful. You might scare Master Blue or Master Papyrus if you continue to jump out at people.”

You heard him audibly sigh and you were filled with questions once again.

“YOU MEAN _NOTHING_ WE’VE TRIED WORKED?” Master Blue frowned.

“i’m telling you, it’s ridiculous!” Master Red crossed his arms, “he didn’t even flinch when i put that bug in his hand!”

“he’s definitely not afraid of heights. he was more impressed that i could teleport than anything.” Master Orange stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“clowns are a no go.” Master Sans sighed.

Master Blue put his head in his hands, “AND HE’S NOT CLAUSTROPHOBIC OR AFRAID OF THE DARK EITHER!”

Master Black put his hands on his hips, “HE SAID HE WAS AFRAID OF FINANCIAL DEBT, MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST THROW HIM BACK OUT ON THE STREETS WHERE YOU FOUND HIM.”

All of your Masters stared at him, annoyed.

“JUST PUTTING THAT OUT ON THE TABLE.”

“well, if he’s not afraid of heights,” Master Sans put a hand to his chin in thought, “and he’s not afraid of clowns, or bugs, or-”

“HELLO FRIENDS!” 

Master Papyrus’s voice caused all of your Masters to jump in surprised.

“oh, hey bro, heheh.” Master Sans scratched the back of his head.

“YOUR ALL DISCUSSING THINGS TOGETHER, I WANT TO JOIN THE FUN! WHAT ARE WE DISCUSSING? PUZZLES?”

“we all’re trying to figure out what y/n is afraid of.” Master Red said.

“OH.” Master Papyrus put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, “HAVE YOU TRIED DOGS YET?”

Your Masters just stared at him in confusion.

“well,” Master Orange shrugged, “it’s worth a shot.”

You were almost completely done with the chores, when you heard something strange. It was the small pitter patter of steps, but you couldn’t quite place what it was from. Interested, you opened the door to see what it could be....

Oh no.

A small white dog was running towards you in the hallway, and you slammed the door immediately. 

Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope.

You noped yourself into a closet where you shut the door with a loud SLAM.

Suddenly, you heard a knock on the closet door, “hey sweetheart, do you wanna meet our new friend.”

“Nope.”

Your Masters looked at each other with smiles.

“but, uh, dollface, it’s just a small little puppy?” Master Red cooed, almost mockingly.

“Nope.”

“COME ON, MR. Y/N!” Master Blue chimed, “I PROMISE IT WON’T BITE!”

The dog barked, and you squealed. You immediately put your hands over your mouth then, sure any ounce of pride you had left was now gone. Your Masters, on the other hand, were much more gratified with your reaction than you were.

“P-please take it elsewhere!” 

“you sure you don’t even wanna pet it?” Master Red grinned.

“Yes, I’m sure!” 

Master Red shrugged, before you heard your Master and the dog leave. You sighed but didn’t dare move in case the dog was still there.

“YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, MR. Y/N.” Master Blue chimed.

“N-no, I think I’ll stay in here, Master.”

You heard snickering, to your irritation, but you stayed unmoving.

“whatever you say, sweetheart.” You heard Master Red callback, before he and everyone else that was in the room left.

“heheh, nice.” Your Master Red said once out of your earshot.

“HE WAS SO SCARED, WOW!” Master Blue smiled.

“I THINK YOU SHOULD’VE LEFT THE DOG IN THERE.”

“well, we all can’t be the devil, edge.” Master Orange rolled his eye(sockets?).

“how’d you find out he was afraid of dogs, bro?” Master Sans asked.

“WELL, DIDN’T HE MENTION WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER, HE USED TO GET CHASED DOWN BY STRAY DOGS?” 

Instant guilt washed over all of your Masters’ faces.

“I JUST THOUGHT THAT MIGHT HAVE A LASTING IMPACT AND CARRY INTO ADULTHOOD.” Master Papyrus said, ignorance in his eyes.

“uhm...”

“i’m going to go take this buddy back where we found him.” Master Orange said, holding the dog.


	4. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Orange is hiding something, and your curiosity gets the better of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/Y/N is almost your name

You were walking in the hallway with the biggest laundry basket you were sure your Masters owned. It was filled to the brim with red, blue, and orange clothes, and you had to wonder how only six monsters could produce so much laundry (though, you were positive a certain couple of spiky black shirts were thrown in there despite not needing to be washed). You couldn’t very well see in front of you, so you just walked blindly hoping that if any of your Masters would pass by, they’d have the common sense to avoid walking into you.

Abruptly, you heard the sound of clanking metal in front of you. Curious, you peered out from behind your giant laundry basket to see Master Orange walking pass, with something you couldn’t quite see in his hands.

Your mind carried the idea of what could possibly be in his hands all over the place. Your Masters had a knack for letting you know as little as possible about themselves, and you couldn’t say that you were entirely content with that. Especially when it came to Master Sans, Orange, and Red. They would all make jokes and act silly around you, but you were certain there was more than meets the eye when it came to those three. Though, from the moment you started working for them, they made it **_very_** clear that you would not poke around in their personal business.

The memory of that moment made you shiver, but you still wanted to know what Master Orange was up to. Perhaps it was because you're always forced to be compliant, so the thought of rebelling in the little ways made you feel better. Or maybe you just REALLY wanted to know what Master Orange was doing. Either way, you set down your laundry and silently followed your tall, skeletal Master.

As you tailed your Master with a good distance between you two, you still couldn’t entirely see what was in his hands. Confused, you tried to get just a little closer so you could see. You quickly followed your Master as he turned a corner, and when you turned the corner yourself...

He was gone? You tilted your head in confusion. How did he...

“mr. y/n.”

When you turned back around, your Master was right in front of you! You put your hands over your mouth in shock and took a step only to hit a wall behind you.

“M-Master Orange!” Your eyes glanced down to his hands. Nothing. Of course, there was nothing! He wouldn’t try intimidating you while holding the thing he was hiding! You mentally berate yourself before looking back up into your Master’s eyes.

He put a hand against the wall to keep you from escaping, “what were you doing?” The question seemed innocent enough, but his voice was laced in an underlying subdued tone.

“I-I was just-! W-well, I-I-!” You couldn’t help but stutter under his intimidation, your eyes darting everywhere but him.

“y/n.” He drew a hand along your jawline, before tugging at your chin to look at him. “ **don’t lie to me.** ”

Holy wow monsters could be SERIOUSLY scary sometimes. You pulled your hands to your chest, before you lower your head.

“I’m sorry, Master Orange! I was curious by the clanking sound of whatever you had in your hands, I just wanted to see what you were holding!” Your voice sounded shaky even to your own ears.

“that’s all?”

You nodded up and down, “That’s it, I promise!”

“heh, alright.” he said, but his expression went cold. “ **don’t do that again.** ”

You nod up and down even faster this time, completely terrified. “Y-yes, Master!”

You looked up at him, and your feelings must’ve shown on your face because Master Orange’s expression softened. He put his hand on your head and pat it gently. Like that was going to make scaring the crap out of you any better.

“hey, lighten up. i won’t hurt you.” After threatening you like a scary evil monster? Sureeeee. “come with me, i need you to make a packed lunch for me.”

You nod as he begins walking. You followed a little bit behind him, leaving enough room just in case. “W-why do you need me to make you a packed lunch, Master?”

“me, sans, and red are going out today.” Master Orange replied.

You decided not to ask him where he was going, in fear of him turning cold again. “Should I make one for Master Sans and Master Red, too?”

“nah, they can pick something up at muffet’s.” he winked. “i’d much rather see them jealous.”

You tilted your head, “I can assure you, Master, that Muffet’s food is much better than my cooking.”

“that’s not...” Master Orange sighed, “never mind. i’d still prefer the packed lunch, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Alright, it’s your call, Master.” You shrug. “What would you like for me to make for you?”

Master Orange smiled, “how about you make it really cute? with lots of hearts on it? maybe even a ‘love you’?”

You scrunched up your face in confusion, “Why would you want _that_ , Master?”

Master Orange laughed, “just trust me, it’ll make sans and red flip.”

You sigh. Your Masters are so weird.

You finished tying a red ribbon on the pink lunch box. Yep, that looked cute enough. You thought it was strange that Master Orange requested such a thing, but, hey if he was into that, to each his own.

Suddenly, you heard the front door open. You quickly grabbed the box and ran to the door before your Masters could leave.

“Wait, Master Orange!” You caught up to your Masters Orange, Sans, and Red who were all about to leave. “I made you your lunch.”

You handed him the sweet looking box, and Master Sans and Red looked slightly shocked. Master Orange smiled, “aww, sweetie, you shouldn’t have.”

Sweetie? “But you asked me to-!” Before you could say anything else, he gave you a quick kiss to the cheek. Surprised, you just stared at him in shock.

“uh, kid,” You dragged your eyes away from your tall Master and turned toward Master Sans. “you wouldn’t happen to have one of those for us, would ya?”

You shook your head, “Sorry, Masters.” 

Master Sans and Master Red looked visibly disappointed, while Master Orange just shrugged, “well, dang! i guess you guys will have to get something at muffet’s then! oh well!”

Master Red audibly growled, “it’s grillby’s.” Before he stomped out the door, with Master Sans trailing behind him.

Master Orange laughed, before winking, “thanks, sweetie.” He shut the door behind him.

You exhale. You’re gonna have to mention to Master Orange that you're not a fan of that nickname, but right now you were just glad to have less people in the house. It made cleaning easier.

You began with sweeping the hallways upstairs. Master Blue came by and chatted with you for a bit, before going off to do some puzzles of some sort, leaving you to do your cleaning. As you swept, you passed by each of your Master's rooms. One, Master Blue. Two, Master Papyrus. Three, Master Black. Four, Master Red. Five....

Master Orange.

You know, you bet Master Orange set whatever he had in his hand earlier that day in his room. It could be casually lying about, all out in the open like it was nothing. 

You bit your lip; you weren’t allowed to enter your Masters’ room after you were done waking them up and making their bed in the morning. You Masters wanted it that way so they could put away their personal items at night, and then take them back out when you were done. 

Mmmmm, but it was so _tempting!_ No no, you really shouldn’t. You saw the way Master Orange looked at you when you were just following him, you probably wouldn’t live to see another day if he found you sifting through his stuff.

But it was sooooo tempting! And Master Orange would be gone the whole day, it wasn’t even close to lunch time yet? No, you can’t. Even if Master Orange was gone, what if Master Blue or, worse, Master Black caught you?

Nnngggg, what if you just went in and out really quick? Nobody would even know you disappeared.

No, it was rude to shift through somebody’s personal belongings, and you’d get in serious trouble if you were caught. You somehow managed to stop yourself from going into Master Orange’s room...

Kidding, you straight up dropped your broom and jumped into that forbidden mess. 

You looked around the room, curiously. Unlike when you wake him up in the morning, every surface in the room was littered with items. There were a couple of socks scattered across the floor. You wondered why your Masters didn’t want you to clean it, considering if it was this messy then it would be hard to clean up every night. Wait, how’d he get it so messy in just a few hours?

Pushing strange questions aside, you looked at the knickknacks on his dresser. There was mostly just old trash, socks, and cigarette buds on it, but you smiled when you saw a photo of him and Master Blue sitting on the dresser. You picked up all of the items anyway and shook them, but no clanking noise. 

You opened his dresser, but there were only socks, cargo pants, and tank tops (and boxers, but you closed that drawer immediately. Well, if you were being honest, almost immediately). This came no shock to you, though, considering you did his laundry. He only ever washes his only sweatshirt when he needs it, after all. You found it interesting that Master Sans and Master Red were like that, too. You picked up all of the items from the dresser, but to no avail, no clanking noise.

You moved onto the bedside table. There were a couple books on it, which varied from genres. One looked like a joke book, while another seemed to be about astrophysics. One of was a science fiction book you’ve actually read before yourself. You laughed, but none of the books had any clanking noise to them. Inside the bedside table you found another picture of Master Blue and Master Orange, causing you to smile again, and a metal key.

You move over to a second dresser located across the room. This one seemed a bit more interesting than the others. It was covered in books like the bedside table, but they were all in a writing you couldn’t read. The letters seemed to be replaced with small pictures, like hieroglyphics but... not. There were blueprints and maps on the dresser as well, covered in the same kind of writing, which you looked over. Was it for a machine? You couldn’t really tell. 

You opened the dresser and were surprised to find a red box. You picked up the box and shook it a little bit. Bingo! That was the clanking noise! But what could be inside the box? You try to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. You exhaled sharply, this was getting more and more irritating by the second. That’s when you remembered the key. You went back to the bedside table and grabbed the key, then back to the dresser and opened the box. With a soft click, the box opened, and you found...

Things. You weren’t entirely sure what they were. They were parts to a machine, you knew that, but you weren’t an engineer, so you didn’t know what they were for, let alone what they do. 

Oh well, curiosity halfway satisfied, you supposed. But why did Master Orange want to keep it a secret? You didn’t even know your Master was educated in engineering and astrophysics, so what else could he be hiding? These questions would have to go unanswered, because there was no way you’d bring up, ‘Hey, Master Orange? I assaulted your room and personal privacy because of my soul-crushing curiosity, and I noticed these weird machine parts in that secret box that you keep the key to at your bedside. Mind telling me what those do?’

You locked the box and put it back, then put the key back in place. You were about to leave the forbidden room behind... until something caught your eye.

There was a typewriter on Master Orange’s desk. You thought it strange, considering a computer would be much more efficient. You looked over at the typewriter and was happy to see it wasn’t in that weird language you saw before. You read the beginning of the page that was still in the typewriter.

**chapter 13: a rainy night**

finally out of the rain, i set my coat up on the rack. my secretary came to greet me, with concern in his eyes.

“Russ!” he cried, “You didn’t answer my calls! I was so worried!”

“heheh, sorry sweetie.” i set my hat up on the coat rack as well, “i was a little busy with the case.”

he stepped closer to me, a soft hand brushing against my cheekbone where i previously had been hit. 

“S-sir...”

i turned my head, “oh, this? don’t worry, sweetie. i won.”

his brow furrowed, obviously not pleased with my reply. but then his expression softened. he lightly pushed me to the desk, beckoning me to sit. when i did, he placed his short frame in between my legs as he undid my tie.

“I... I don’t like it when you get into trouble.” his face was bright red. “It makes me worry, Russ...”

“a/y/n...” i pull his chin up slightly to meet his gaze, but he turned his head away in shyness.

“I-I should-!”

i pulled him into a deep kiss, the dim lighting being the only source of visibility. he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled himself against me.

You put a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from grinning childishly. You couldn’t believe it! Master Orange was a writer! Not only that, but he wrote _romance!_ And it was kinda good!

Okay, you needed to stop right there. Not only was it a HUGE invasion of privacy to read his writings, but it was also a HUGE jerk move. You already assaulted his privacy enough, now was the time to be the better person and go back to cleaning. You decided you were not going to be the worst person ever, and left the room...

Kidding again, you look through your Master’s desk and find a bundle of pages. Sifting through them, you find chapter one and began reading. 

As you read, you were starting to get the plot a bit. The story centered around a ‘Detective Russ’, who was trying to solve a murder case, and his secretary ‘Mr. A/y/n’, who has a secret crush on the detective. But since boss/employees can’t have a relationship in the police force, A/y/n doesn’t reveal his feelings to Russ. That is, until one night when Russ almost got killed, A/y/n confessed everything. This eventually leads into them having a secret relationship (with certain... steamy parts that you couldn’t bring yourself to read). Oh, and there was a murder case or something like that going on too, but it was kinda in the background because the main focus was on the romance.

You were smiling as you read pretty far into the story, but your face immediately fell when you heard footsteps.

“MR. Y/N?” You heard Master Blue call. “MR. Y/N, WHERE ARE YOU?”

Drat! Why do you always get pulled in by the allure of being forbidden to do things! You should’ve just ignored your curiosity and went back to sweeping, or better yet not come in at all! You cursed yourself for your indulgence before stuffing the papers back into Master Orange’s desk.

“MR. Y/N?” Master Blue opened the door to Master Orange’s room right as you rid yourself of the evidence. “WHY ARE YOU IN PAPY’S ROOM?”

“Because,” It was so much easier to lie to Master Blue than Master Orange. “I think I accidentally lost something in here when I was cleaning this morning.” That sounded plausible, right?

“... WHAT DID YOU LOOSE?”

“A hair thing.” That sounded reasonable, right?

“...” Master Blue looked at you with skepticism. Crap, it wasn’t reasonable or plausible enough. You held your breath.

“OKAY...” Master Blue toyed with his fingers, “BUT YOU SHOULD STOP DOING THAT NOW, PAPY WOULDN’T BE HAPPY IF HE KNEW YOU WERE IN HERE.”

“Oh, my apologies, Master!” You died a little inside, wracked with worry that he was going to mention it to his brother. “I didn’t even think about that.”

“THAT’S OKAY.” Master Blue said, opening the door wide while you walked through it. “JUST... DON’T DO THAT AGAIN.”

“Of course, Master.”

You were drying the dishes from dinner, your mind wrapped up in its own thoughts. So far, Master Orange had acted completely normal throughout the day since he came back, so you guessed that Master Blue had either spared you or forgotten about it. You wanted to sigh with relief, but you couldn’t help but feel like you just had to wait for the storm to come.

You heard two knocks on the door frame. You turned around; it was Master Orange.

“hey, kid.”

Yep, you were dead. 

“M-Master Orange!” You put down you dish, “What do you need?”

“nothing much,” he edged in closer, and you edged back. “i just wanted to chat.”

This is what knowing that you’re gonna die feels like.

“W-what about, Master?”

“hmmm, is there anything you want to tell me?” He got even closer, and you took even more steps back.

You wondered if death hurt.

You shook your head quickly, and he took another step forward. You were about to take another step back, but then you realized you reached the counter.

“nothing at all? that’s funny.” Master Orange cornered you completely at this point, before he leaned down to your ear. “ **ahair thing? really?** ”

You inhale sharply, but he covers your mouth with his hand. His smile is strained, and you can see the anger in his eyes.

“y/n, you should know better than to go into my room, or any of our rooms for that matter. invasion of privacy and all that.”

His hand let go of your mouth, but still lingered in a threatening presence.

“and after this morning? **what’s your game?** ”

Oh snap. You were being accused of some pretty serious stuff here. Humans aren’t known very well for being kind to monsters, so it wouldn’t be surprising if a human were to accept a job from a monster just to hurt them. That’s one of the reasons why humans and monsters kept separate. Some of the time kept separate.

“I don’t-!”

“ **and** **don’t** ” he interrupted, “ **lie to me**. just answer me one question, what were you doing in my room?”

You froze, you knew if you lied, he’d be able to tell, but if you told the truth he’d kick you out or worse. You had to think of something, fast, so you said the first thing that came to your mind.

“I was reading your story!” You covered your head in your hands to hide your embarrassment. Master Orange’s demeanor and expression immediately changed.

“huh?” he took a step back.

“I’m so sorry, Master! I couldn’t help myself, it was really good, and once I started reading, I couldn’t stop!” You put your hands together in a begging motion, “Please don’t be mad at me! I know it was wrong to go into your room and look at your personal belongs, I’m soooo sorry! Please PLEASE forgive me!”

“you...” Your Master grew a little orange. “read....” He grew a little more orange. “my....” He grew even more orange. “...oh, geez...” At this point he was glowing bright orange. He put a hand over his face to try and hide his blush, but to no avail. “... and you liked it?”

Your smile was genuine, mostly because you realized that you weren’t going to die today. “Oh, yes definitely, Master! The characters were really believable, and the romance was so appealing, I found my heart racing at times!” You flushed pink, then toyed with your fingers, “Though... I have to admit, I skipped over the more... intimate parts.”

“oh my stars.” Master Orange put his blushing head in his hands.

“B-but it was really great, overall!”

“heheh... thanks.” Master Orange scratched the back of his head, “uhm, what did you think of a/y/n?”

“If I’m being honest, Master?”

He nodded.

“Well, he was okay.” You put your hands behind your back, “I liked his character, but I feel like he was a little too much of a pushover. Plus, Russ seemed to give him ALL this work, so I just ended up feeling bad for him.”

“heheh, is that so?”

“W-well, that’s just one opinion, Master. You should probably give him a reason why he does so much for him.”

“aren’t his feelings for him enough?”

You give your Master a knowing look, “If it’s his feelings that are causing him to do all of that work for Russ, then that’s an abusive relationship.”

Your Master pursed his teeth together, “i... i guess so. well, thanks for the advice, y/n.”

You smile and nod.

“and y/n?”

“Yes, Master.”

“don’t **ever** go into my room again.”

You stiffen, “Y-yes, Master.”


	5. First Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Black and Master Red have an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for sexy fluff

You had just gotten the dishes from breakfast clean, when you heard a booming loud voice from upstairs. 

Curious, you softly and quietly went up the steps of the grand staircase and followed the sound of angry yelling.

“boss, i’m telling you, i’m fine-”

“FINE? FINE?! YOU THINK THIS IS FINE?! NOT ONLY DOES IT EMBARRASS YOU, BUT IT EMBARRASSES ME FOR HAVING SUCH A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BROTHER!”

You put your back to a corner so you could go unseen while Master Red and Master Black argued with each other.

“but muffet didn’t even see me, it was just her weak spider crew.”

“YOU RAN FROM HER “WEAK SPIDER CREW”?!” Master Black sounded like he was about to explode any second.

“boss, i can’t afford to pick fights with every monster that decides they’re gonna make fun of me, i only have 1 hp.”

“MAYBE IF YOU WORKED A LITTLE HARDER INSTEAD OF LOUNGING AROUND ALL DAY, YOU’D HAVE MORE HP!”

Master Red only had 1 HP? You didn’t know that.

“boss, that’s not how it works-!”

“SHUT UP!” Master Black boomed, “IT LOOKS LIKE ONCE AGAIN I’LL HAVE TO GO SET THINGS STRAIGHT!”

“w-wait, boss! muffet’s not like any token monster, she’s-!”

“ **SILENCE!** ” Your Master’s voice shook the whole upstairs. “I’M GOING TO GO FIX YOUR MESS, _AGAIN_! DON’T BOTHER DISSUADING ME!”

And with that obnoxious ending, Master Black stormed off in one direction, while Master Red grumbled and went a different one.

You quickly skipped down the steps, positive you knew what Master Black was going to do next.

“ **SLAVE!** ” He boomed for you.

You grabbed Master Black’s scarf and gloves from the coat closet by the foyer, then rushed to the living room to greet him.

You considered correcting him on the term ‘slave’, but decided he wasn’t in the mood. “Going somewhere, Master?”

“YES. I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS.” He grabbed his gloves from your hands and slipped them on.

You nodded, handing him his scarf, “What time do you suppose you’ll be back?”

“LATER THIS EVENING, MOST LIKELY.” He set his scarf around his neck, looking in a mirror propped up against the wall. “HAVE OUR DISTINCT ARRANGEMENTS READY FOR WHEN I RETURN, THOUGH WITH MY SKILL I MIGHT NOT NEED THEM.” He didn’t even bother looking at you while he talked.

You nodded again, knowing what ‘arrangements’ he was speaking of. This seemed to happen on a regular occurrence. Once he was done fixing his scarf to exactly how he liked it, you rushed over to the door so you could open it for him. 

As he stepped out, you said, “Take care, Master.”

He looked down at you with coldness in his red eyes, before he just grunted and left. Well, at least he acknowledged you this time.

You sigh with relief as your most difficult of your Masters left. Now it was time to take care of your second most difficult one. You hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mustard, a shot glass, two napkins, and a bag of pretzels. You stuffed the items in your apron and skipped up the steps of the main staircase. 

Once you were at the top, you heard a loud crash in one of the spare rooms. Taking a peek, you saw Master Red standing over a broken lamp that you were sure you would have to clean up later. You’re lucky you got there so soon, who knows what else you’d have to clean up otherwise.

You gently knocked on the door frame, and Master Red turn toward you.

“heh... heh....” He unballed his fist when he saw you, not-so-subtly stopping himself from breaking something else. “sorry, sweetheart. you’ve caught me at a bad time, i’m a little on edge.”

You pulled the bottle of mustard out of your apron’s pocket, and his gaze immediately softened.

“huh...” He shook his head, “how do you always know what to do when you're needed?”

“I clean the place, I have to know everything, Master.”

“heheh.” He sat down at his desk. You set a napkin down, then the shot glass on top of it, and then you poured mustard into his glass. Master Red took a swig of his mustard, emptying the glass. “that doesn’t make any sense, dollface.”

You shrug and pour him some more mustard. You were about to leave, when your Master stops you.

“stay with me.”

You nod.

“sit down.”

You pull up a chair and sit next to him. He hands you the bottle of mustard, “you want some?”

You take out the other napkin and pour mustard onto it. You then get your pretzels out and begin dipping them in the mustard. Your Master looks at you surprised.

“what, you just got everything in there?”

“More or less, Master Red.”

He laughs, before taking another drink. There was a comfortable silence for a moment or two, before you broke it.

“Master...”

“hmm?”

“Why do you let him treat you that way?”

Your Master looked at you surprised, but he knew what you were talking about. He sighed, resigned.

“isn’t it obvious? it’s because i love him.”

You let that sink in for a second, before you began to blush a light pink.

“O-oh.” Well, you were not expecting that answer.

Your Master looked over at you and laughed loudly, “pfff, of course _your_ first thought is that i meant it incestuously. heheheh, didn’t know you were into that kinda thing, sweetheart.”

You exhaled, your blush fading. You gave him a soft smile, thinking it was sweet that he thought so highly of his brother.

“aww, don’t look at me like that, sweetheart.” Your Master’s cheekbones glowed a slight red. “he’s my baby bro, ‘course i love him.”

You could not nor would not think of Master Black as a ‘baby bro’ for a single second, not with his tall, terrifying nature. But you nodded anyway.

“May I leave my remarks, Master?” 

“no.” It was obvious Master Red and his brother’s relationship was a touchy subject for him, so you didn’t push it any further.

“Very well.” You stand up after you finish your pretzels and take your napkins. “Please, take care of yourself, Master.”

He looked up at you, slightly surprised at your genuine tone. Then, he looked away, smiling. “thanks.”

It was late in the evening, really late. The moon was up high in the sky, and almost everyone was in bed. Everyone, but you.

You were slightly bitter about it, but you decided to make the best of the situation by humming ‘A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes.’ Plus, it was kinda nice to have the house all to yourself. Well, you got the house all to yourself all the time when your Masters left for work or to go visit other monsters, but the sentiments were still there.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and you heard heavy panting. You made your way to the foyer, before calmly saying, “Welcome home, Master Black.”

Your Master looked in tatters. He was covered in marrow and a purple liquid that you couldn’t quite identify. Scratches and bite marks painted his body, and his eyes were dark. Nothing new, but he looked a little bit worse than he usually did.

You accepted his gloves and his scarf, putting them up in the coat closet, while he dragged himself to a spare room near the living room. It had the fireplace lit, and there was a spare change of clothes on the armchair.

He sat down on the armchair, and you came in with a white box. Kneeling down next to him, you opened the box and pulled out the disinfectant and a cotton ball. You poured the disinfectant on the ball and got to work on Master Black’s injuries.

“Did you win, Master?” You asked, while treating his arms.

“... YES.” Oh boy. You figured out over time that the shorter the answer, the greater he lost. Usually when Master Black won, he would describe in detail the event, sometimes largely exaggerating. 

You began to bandage his bones, being careful of the injuries.

“Can I see your ribs?”

Master Black hesitated for a second, but then took off his shirt. His ribs were bitten up pretty bad, and you could distinctly see fang marks.

You started to use the disinfectant on his wounds, when he hissed loudly.

“THAT HURTS!”

“Master Black, it’s helping you.”

“IF I CAN FEEL IT BURN ON MY BONES, IT’S NOT HELPING ME!”

“The burning feeling is the antiseptic fighting off the bacteria. The more it burns, the more work it’s doing.”

Master Black seemed to be trying to think of a reply but ended up just audibly growling. You smiled to yourself as you picked up the bandages. You begin to wrap the bandages around him tightly, when he hissed again and grabbed your wrist roughly.

“YOU’RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!”

“Master, if I wanted to hurt you, I’d tell you that you need an amputation.”

He ignored you, “STOP PULLING SO TIGHTLY!” He squeezed your wrist until it hurt.

Out of sheer defiance, you didn’t let the pain show on your face. “I wouldn’t have to bandage you up if you didn’t go out and get into fights, Master.”

He squeezed tighter, “IT’S NOT MY FAULT, SANS-!”

“Master Red did not force you to get into a fight, Master!” You were not about to let him shift the blame for his own messes. “You can’t blame me or him for your injuries!”

Master Black’s eyes looked like they were on fire with anger. He squeezed your wrist so tight that you were sure he was either going to crush it to dust or snap it in two any second. You winced from the pain, which was enough he needed to throw you wrist down.

“FINISH UP.” He growled as you rubbed your wrist.

You finished bandaging up his ribs, and then moved onto his skull. He had a scratch along his cheekbone, so you grabbed another cotton ball and moved in close to his face.

His cheeks grew a soft red as his eyes widened. “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He said, surprised at your sudden closeness.

“Bear with me, Master.” You said, softly dabbing on the scratch. “I’ll only be a minute.”

Master Black leaned his skull away from you, so you had to pull it back softly. He then tilted his skull away from you, so you tilted it back towards you. Finally, he turned his head away defiantly, causing you to turn it back.

“S-STOP IT!”

“Master, I can’t do my job properly if you keep fighting me. Just keep your head straight, looking ahead of you, that’s all I ask.”

He seemed to continuously grow red as he looked straight forward, the closeness getting to him. You were busy cleaning up the fresh wound to care, though.

When you were finished, you leaned back, and Master Black exhaled as if he was holding his breath the whole time.

“Great, now if you could take off your pants-”

“ _NO_!”

You scratched the back of your head, “You can keep your boxers on, if you would like, Master?”

“NO. JUST NO.” Your Master huffed.

You exhale, before saying. “Well, the wounds don’t really look that bad on your legs, so I guess it’ll be fine. But I have to ask you, Master, please use the antiseptic on your legs when you have the time.”

He sighed, relieved, “YEAH YEAH, SURE JUST-!”

“Boss?” You heard your Master Red call from outside of the room you were in.

You were about to call him over, when Master Black grabbed you, crammed you in a dark closet with him, and slammed a hand over your mouth. You saw Master Black put a finger over his mouth to silence you as he looked through the crack of the door.

You heard Master Red open the door, look around, but then leave. His footsteps echoed the foyer as he left.

Master Black sighed, before noticing your presence again. You weren’t panicked, these things tended to happen around your Masters often, so you just looked up at him curiously as his hand was still placed over your mouth.

He just stared at you for a second, almost in awe of how close you were letting him be to you. Your master let go of your mouth, but his skeletal hand trailed over your jawline. You tilted your head, wondering why he was doing this, when he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip.

“Master?”

“So...” You’ve never heard your Master that quiet before, “Soft...”

Suddenly, your Master shoved his thumb into your mouth, taking you by surprise. You brought your hands up to his, but he wouldn’t budge. His thumb pressed into your tongue painfully as a red glow across his cheeks illuminated the closet.

“Ngg-!” You tried to pull him off, but he pulled you towards him, forcing your mouth to close around his digit. The red glow seemed to burn brighter with you almost sucking on his phalange, and it led you to wonder... Was he...? Was he getting turned on by this? 

You slammed your teeth down on his thumb, which snapped him out of his strange trance, leading him to yell, “ **OW!** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”

“Master Sans,” You panted for a second, out of breath, “said that if you ever attack me physically or sexually, I’m allowed to act in self-defense.”

“I DIDN’T ATTACK YOU!”

“Master,” You were so done with this guy's weird behaviour. “You crammed your thumb down my throat. That counts as attacking me.”

“I WASN’T-! IT WAS JUST-!” He searched frantically for an excuse. “ **ARGH!** **YOU’RE SO INSUFFERABLE!** ”

And with that, he stormed out of the closet, slamming the door behind him.

“DON’T COME OUT, I’M CHANGING!”

You sighed, 90% confused by his strange actions and 10% tired from staying up all night dealing with his strange actions.

When you heard the shuffling cease, you called out, “Can I come out now, Master?”

“...YES.”

When you left the closet, you noticed Master Black was now wearing the outfit that you set out for him. It consisted of a black tank-top and some pajama bottoms. You took a moment to appreciate how good your Masters looked in tank-tops. Perhaps it was the boney ribs that made it look so attractive, or maybe it was hereditary. You didn’t know/didn’t care what it was, you just made sure to buy them whenever they send you out to buy clothes for them.

Aaaand the moment was ruined when your Master held out his marrowy, torn up clothes and dropped them in your hands,

“THROW THESE OUT, AND MAKE SURE THEY CAN’T BE FOUND BY SANS. I WANT THEM GONE BEFORE TOMORROW MORNING.”

“Why don’t you want Master Red to-”

Master Black shot you the coldest look you’ve received in a while.

“Never mind, Master.” You resigned.

He smirked, because for whatever reason he always found victory in making your life worse. “GOOD. I’M GOING TO BED NOW, WAKE ME UP _EXACTLY_ THIRTY MINUTES AFTER I USUALLY WAKE UP. DON’T BE LATE OR EARLY EVEN A SECOND.”

“Of course, Master.”

He turned without a word, leaving you with more work to do even this late at night. 

You sighed again, before going back to humming to do your work.


	6. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Blue has a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not my original writing! the original fanfic is 'six skeletons, one maid' by raccoonsinqueen, i just changed the pronouns of the reader to make it accessible to male readers

that night, and you had just got finished with all of your chores. Master Black, to no surprise, had made you work extra late again. It had come to the point where you expected him to add on some random chore, such as reorganizing the food supply or wiping down every surface. One time, he asked you to sweep the foyer, and when you said that you had already swept it that day, he poured the ashtray on the floor and told you to sweep it again. You 'accidentally' covered all his food in hot sauce that next morning and 'forgot' to bring him a drink.

You stretched while yawning, it was almost midnight. You grabbed a quick glass of water, and then headed down the stairs to your room. The change in scenery was drastic, but as long as the bed was comfortable you were fine with it. You changed out of your uncomfortable uniform and slipped on some short-shorts and a tank top. Mmmm, not wearing dress pants was nice.

You walked over to your bathroom and combed your hair and teeth, before washing your face down with water. Content with your quick clean up, you went back to your bed, made sure your alarm clock was set, and turned off the lamp.

It wasn't 30 seconds before you heard a knock at your door.

You turn on your lamp, wondering why anyone was up so late at night, before you got up and opened your creaky door.

"Master Blue?" You said, just your head peeking out.

Your Master Blue was standing at the door, twiddling his fingers cautiously. He looked incredibly nervous, his knees buckling and his shoulders shaking, while a light blue flush spread across his cheekbones.

"MR. Y/N?" His voice was shaky. "I-I HAD A BAD DREAM..."

You blinked twice.

"C-COULD I SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT?"

You scratched the back of your head, "Don't you go to Master Orange for those kinds of problems, Master?"

He nodded, "W-WELL, YES BUT I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT! PAPY ALWAYS ROLLS ON TOP OF ME IN HIS SLEEP AND IT'S REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE. P-PLUS, YOU HAVE ALL THAT FLESH AND STUFF SO YOU’D BE SQUISHY AND ALL..."

"Master..." You couldn't let Master Blue sleep in the same bed as you. Not only was it unprofessional, but it was kind of an intimate thing. "I don't think you should..."

Master Blue squeezed his hands to his chest, "MR. Y-Y/N, IT'S AN ORDER!" His voice was shaking like a leaf, which kinda took away from the intimidation. Your Master's expression quickly softened as you furrowed your brow, "P-PLEASE, MR. Y/N! I'M REALLY REALLY SCARED, AND I JUST WANT SOMEBODY NEXT TO ME!"

You sigh, your poor Master was shaking like crazy. You gave him a patient smile and opened the door wider, "Well, if it's a command."

Master Blue's face lit up, “THANK YOU, MR. Y/N!” and he practically skipped into your dimly lit room. He looked around in amazement. "WOW, IT LOOKS REALLY WORN DOWN IN HERE. IS THIS WHERE YOU-?" He stopped talking when he looked at you, a bright blue crossing his face. "W-WOWIE... Y-YOU'RE NOT WEARING YOUR UNIFORM."

You laugh, "I don't sleep in my butler uniform, Master."

"IT'S J-JUST, I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU IN ANYTHING BUT YOUR UNIFORM!" He stammered. "YOU LOOK HANDSOME WITHOUT IT... B-BUT YOU ALSO LOOK HANDSOME WITH IT, B-BUTALSOITHINKYOU'DLOOKGOODINANYTHINGTHATYOUDECIDEDTOWEARIJUSTMEANTTHATITHINKYOULOOKHANDSOMEBUTNOTINACREEPYWAYORANTYHINGANDIWASN'TTRYINGTOTELLYOUWHATYOUNEEDTOWEARYOUSHOULDWEARWHATEVERYOUWANTAND-!"

"Thank you, Master Blue." You patted his head gently, and this seemed to satiate him. He leaned into your hand and almost purred, which you couldn't help but find adorable.

You walked to the closet and grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows. "You can take the bed, Master, and I'll take the floor."

"THE FLOOR?!" He boomed, like it was outrageous. "NO NO NO, YOU MUST SLEEP ON THE BED WITH ME!"

"Uhm," Was he serious? "I don't think that that's really-!"

"I INSIST! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP ON THAT COLD, HARD, AND REALLY KIND OF GROSS FLOOR-!"

"This is my floor?" You say, slightly offended.

"-WHEN THIS KINDA WARM, HARD, AND STILL KIND OF GROSS BED HAS JUST ENOUGH ROOM FOR TWO!"

"Uhm."

"WELL, IT BARELY HAS ENOUGH ROOM FOR TWO. ACTUALLY, IF WE'RE BEING TOTALLY HONEST, IT PROBABLY JUST BARELY HAS ENOUGH ROOM FOR ONE. BUT!" Master Blue's smile widened, "IF WE CUDDLE CLOSE ENOUGH THERE'LL BE JUST ENOUGH ROOM FOR THE BOTH OF US!"

"I don't know, Master..." You put your hands behind your back nervously, "Sleeping in the same bed? That's a little unprofessional, and if the other Masters found out..."

"I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO THEM!" Master Blue put a hand on his chest, "AND DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN!"

You looked at your Master and couldn't help but find him adorable, again. He had stars in his eyes, and you knew that he basically had the mind of an 8-year-old, so what's the worst that could happen? You smile and nodded, sending Master Blue in a flurry of excitement.

"But I do wake up early in the morning, Master, just so you're aware."

"PFFT!" He scoffed, "I WAKE UP EARLY ALL THE TIME! IT'S NO PROBLEM TO ME! NOW, COME ON!" Master Blue jumped on the bed and patted a spot next to it eagerly.

You laughed and joined him on the bed, getting under the covers and putting the covers over Master Blue as well. You leaned over him and turned off the lamp before settling yourself in.

The moment the light went off, Master Blue clung to you like a koala. You were surprised by how much warmth he gave off and how cuddly he was, considering he was a skeleton, but you went along with it anyway, and trailed your fingers over his skull in little circles. A light blue glow emanated from his face, making it hard to sleep, so you slowed until your hand just rested on his head. Eventually, you almost fell asleep, until....

"Y/N?"

"Yes, Master Blue?"

"What do you think dinosaurs look like?"

You almost groaned. It was way too late for sleepover talk, but you couldn't just outright ignore your master. "Isn't Ms. Alphys a dinosaur?"

"..."

"OH!"

Another long silence went past, and you felt your eyes drop. You almost fell asleep again, until.

"Y/N?"

"...Yes, Master?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA DIE?"

You took a deep breath, "Fatigue."

"REALLY? I THINK I'M GONNA GET STUCK IN QUICKSAND."

You gave him a strange look.

"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST _FEEL_ LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE THAT WAY."

"Okay, Master."

There was another long silence, but you kept yourself awake knowing he'd ask another question.

"Y/N?"

"Master Blue, I need to wake up early tomorrow."

"RIGHT RIGHT, JUST ONE MORE QUESTION, PROMISE."

You sighed, but you nodded.

"DO YOU..." He grew more blue, "DO YOU LOVE ME, Y/N?"

You were kinda surprised by the sudden question. Love was a very strong word. People loved their family, some could love their best friends, and of course there was romantic love for that special someone. Your Master didn't fit any of those categories, but you did feel for him and wanted him to be happy.

"I care for you, Master." You said, before adding, "Just like I do for all of my other Masters."

He squirmed a bit, not content with your answer, before he said, "BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ME?"

"That's more than one question, Master."

"AWW, COME ON, PLEASE?"

"Goodnight, Master."

He sighed deeply, before nestling his head to your chest, "GOODNIGHT, Y/N..."

* * *

'DING-DING-DING-DING!'

You heard Master Blue groaned, not even hiding the fact that he was tired. You untangled yourself from your Master and hit your alarm clock. Getting out of the sheets you turned on the lamp, causing your Master to hide under the blanket.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" He groaned.

"4:45."

"NNNNNNNGH, IT'S SO EARLY!"

You giggle and say, "I'll let you sleep in, Master. You had a long night last night. Just come out when you’re ready to have breakfast, okay?"

"MMMMMMMMKAY..." Master Blue said, gratefully.

You quietly got ready and turned off your lamp before you left to get started for the day.

After you did all the cooking and brought you Masters there breakfast, You got started on the sweeping downstairs as your Masters started coming down one at a time.

Your Master Orange was the last of your Masters to come down. He scratched the back of his head and said, "hey, y/n? have you seen blueberry? i checked his room, and he wasn't there..."

"He's in my room, Master."

Master Orange and Master Sans turned toward you, shocked. "w-what's he doing in there, kid?" Master Sans said, nervously.

You stopped sweeping, "He slept with me last night."

"WHAT?!" You heard stomping from another room, when Master Black bust through the door. "YOU DID WHAT WITH THAT CHUBBY, OVERLY HAPPY IDIOT?!"

"hey," Master Orange said, coldly, "watch your mouth."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Master Red entered during all the commotion, "hey, what's going on?" He said, grumpily.

"BLUEBERRY DID THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT WITH THE SLAVE!"

Master Red looked at you shocked, "with blueberry? seriously?"

"What? No I didn't."

"BUT YOU JUST SAID-!"

"Master Blue asked if he could sleep with me last night because he got scared from a nightmare he had."

There was a sigh of relief that came from the room, but tension was still there.

"well, uh, did you just let him sleep on the floor, or?" Master Red drawled.

"No, I offered for him to take the bed, but he insisted that we share."

"how big is your bed, kid?" Master Sans asked.

"It's a twin size." Each of your Masters had a different facial expression. Master Red stuffed his hands in his pockets, aggravated, while Master Sans' just scratched the back of his head while avoiding eye contact. Master Orange shuffled his feet a bit while looking down, and Master Black visibly gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Breaking the tense silence, Master Papyrus came into the room, and when he saw everybody he asked, "WHAT'S EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT?"

Master Black crossed his arms and tapped his foot repeatedly, irritated, "THE SLAVE DECIDED TO GET COZY WITH BLUEBERRY, FOR WHATEVER ULTERIOR MOTIVES HE HAS."

"Master Black, if you could stop jumping to conclusions for one sec-"

"WHAT? I WANNA GET COZY WITH MR. Y/N!" Master Papyrus's yell took you by surprise, but you ended up giggling at his remark.

"Tell you what, Master Papyrus. If you ever have nightmares, you can stop by my room and you can sleep with me, okay?"

"WOWIE! REALLY? THAT'S SUCH A STRANGE OFFER, BUT I SURE WILL TAKE IT!" Master Papyrus smiled.

You smiled back, and you noticed that all of your other Masters had a look of realization on their faces. You didn't pay much mind to it, your Masters were always acting strange, so you picked up your broom and went back to sweeping.

* * *

It was later that evening, and you had finished, once again, all of your chores. You didn't even have any extra chores that you needed to do, which was really nice. The earlier you could go to bed, the better.

You went down to your room and was surprised to find Master Blue sitting on your bed.

"Y-Y/N!" He immediately stood up, "I WAS-! WELL, I WAS WONDERING-! ERR, ACTUALLY, I WAS JUST-!" You waited patiently as your Master found his words. He took a deep breath, "I WANTED TO ASK IF I COULD STAY ONE MORE NIGHT, JUST IN CASE I HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE? IT'LL BE JUST ONE MORE NIGHT!"

Well, it was earlier than the last night so it wouldn't be so bad. You nodded, and your Master smiled.

He bundled under the blankets, and you grabbed your change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. After quickly changing and getting ready for bed, you step out of the bathroom to see Master Blue already situated on the bed. You’re about to join him when...

KNOCK KNOCK

Both you and Master Blue look to the door, before looking at eachother in confusion. You go to the door and open it just enough so your head is poking out.

“Master Orange?”

“heh, hey.”

“PAPY?” Master Blue jumped out of bed and ran to the door, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“oh, hey bro.” Master Orange seemed slightly surprised by his presence, but not enough to make any actual impact on him.

“I’M FINE, PAPY.” Master Blue huffed, crossing his arms. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO CHECK UP ON ME EVERYWHERE I GO!”

“actually... i’m here for y/n.”

Master Blue looked shocked, “B-BUT WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO TALK TO MR. Y/N?”

You tilted your head, “Yes, Master?”

“you know how earlier today you said papyrus could stay with you if he had nightmares?” Master Orange rubbed the back of his head. “does that invitation extend to me, too?”

“Of course, Master.” “NO!”

You looked to Master Blue, who looked back at you surprised. He quickly shut the door on Master Orange, before saying, “MR. Y/N, WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM STAY WITH US, THERE’S NO ROOM ON THE BED!”

“I can just sleep on the floor, Master Blue, that’s not a problem.”

“BUT THE FLOOR IS-!”

“Master Blue, if I let you stay with me, then I can’t refuse Master Orange. Either you both stay, or both leave.”

“B-BUT BUT-!” Master Blue searched frantically for an excuse.

“Master Blue.” You said in a chiding tone.

He sighed and opened the door back up dejected.

“Of course you can stay with me and Master Blue, Master Orange.” You opened up the door wider, to let your taller Master in.

“heh, thanks.” He looked around your room half curiously, “huh. it’s kinda small.” His eye(sockets?) traveled past your bed, and when they landed on you, a light orange settled on his cheeks. “no uniform?”

You almost rolled your eyes but decided against it. “Not when I sleep, Master Orange.”

“right, heh. it looks cute.”

“PAPY!” Master Blue started kicking his older brother, despite it having no effect. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!”

“heheh,” Master Orange patted the raging Master Blue on the head, “but i am going to bed.”

“NO, I MEANT YOUR REAL BED!”

“is it too hard to believe i couldn’t sleep?”

“YES! YOU ALWAYS SLEEP!”

Master Orange laughed, “well, i couldn’t very well miss out on this fun sleepover.”

While your Masters bantered back and forth, you went into your closet and pulled out some extra blankets and pillows. Suddenly, there was another knock at your door. You set your bedding down and opened the door just a crack.

“Master Papyrus?”

“MR. Y/N! HI!”

“Uhm, hello Master, why are you here?”

“WELL, YOU SEE.” Master Papyrus twiddled with his fingers, “I WAS IN MY BED, WHEN I WAS ATTACKED BY VICIOUS ANGRY NIGHTMARES. THEY WRACKED ME WITH SO MUCH GRIEF, I HAD TO COME DOWN TO SEE YOU SO I COULD FEEL BETTER!”

“Really?”

“NO!” Master Papyrus cried, “I JUST WANTED TO CUDDLE WITH YOU LIKE YOU SAID WE WOULD! I’M SORRY!”

You giggled, “At least you’re honest, Master Papyrus. You can stay with me.”

Your Master gasped, “REALLY?!”

You nodded and open the door wider. Master Papyrus was shocked to see Master Blue and Orange still bantering back and forth and they were surprised as well when they saw him.

“PAPYRUS?” “papyrus?”

Master Papyrus gasped, “FRIENDS! I DIDN’T KNOW WE WERE HAVING A SLEEPOVER! YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME; I WOULD’VE BROUGHT PUZZLE GAMES!”

Master Orange started to laugh, and Master Blue just looked a little dejected at this point. “THIS SMALL ROOM IS GETTING MORE AND MORE CROWDED...”

Master Papyrus looked around, “WOWIE, THIS REALLY IS SMALL! AND OLD TOO! AND- HEY! MR. Y/N! YOU’RE NOT WEARING YOUR UNIFORM!”

“Perceptive as always, Master Papyrus.”

“HMMMMM.” Master Papyrus took a long look at you, “I KIND OF LIKE IT! IT LOOKS CASUAL, BUT GOOD CASUAL!”

“Thank you, Master.”

To no one's surprise, another knock came from the door. You opened it.

“hey, kid.”

“Master Sans.” At this point, nothing could surprise you.

“BROTHER!” Master Papyrus called from behind him, and you opened the door to reveal the other monsters in the room.

Master Sans seemed a little surprised at first, but then he just laughed, “heheheh, is there room in there for one more?”

“Of course, Master.”

“ANOTHER ONE!” Master Blue cried out, slapping a hand across his face, “AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!”

Master Sans didn’t pay any mind to his surroundings, which was no shock because he gave you the room in the first place, but his eye(sockets?) did scroll over you for just a second, before they landed on his brother.

“hey bro.”

“BROTHER! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SLEEPOVER TOO?!”

“yeah, it was a surprise.”

Master Papyrus put his hands on his cheeks, “REALLY?! WOWIE!”

And, wow to everyone’s surprise ever mmmhmmm! there was another knock on the door. You answered it once again, opening the door just a crack.

“hey, sweetheart.” Master Red was leaning on the door frame.

“Master Red?”

He grinned, “you know... i was kept up by some _awful_ dreams... maybe you could help me out?”

He wasn’t even trying to pretend. You smiled knowingly, before you opened the door fully, revealing the flurry of skeletons in your room. Master Red’s grin fell, but then he busted into laughter.

“maybe next time, then?” He said, brushing a hand under your chin as he invited himself in. “nice outfit, by the way.”

You rolled your eyes when you knew he wasn’t looking, as Master Red joined the others in their banter.

Of course, it wasn’t long before you were sure the final knock reached the door. You sighed and opened the door to see your final Master standing slightly awkwardly.

“Good evening, Master Black.”

Your Master crossed his arms with a huff, a light red coming across his cheeks.

“Can I help you with something?”

“WELL, NO. I MEAN YOU CAN’T HELP WITH ANYTHING. EXCEPT, WELL-! BUT NOT THAT REALLY! I JUST MEAN, UHM...”

You smile, it seemed your tsundere Master was having trouble admitting that he was having sleep problems, but you both knew you wouldn’t let him stay if he didn’t.

You decided to show mercy and put him out of his misery (though you were positive he didn’t deserve it), so you grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room.

“WHA-!” When Master Black saw all of the other monsters in the room, he said, “OH, YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.”

You giggle at his discouragement, and he crossed his arms, “OF COURSE, YOU’D THINK THIS WAS FUNN-” He stuttered when he turned to look at you, “-NNNOH. WHERE IS YOUR UNIFORM?”

“Believe it or not, Master Black, I do own more than one outfit.”

“I KNEW THAT, I JUST-!”

“hey boss.” Master Red grinned, “didn’t think you’d show up. but then again, i didn’t think anybody’d show up.” He laughed.

Master Black joined the others, and you opened the door to leave the room. Master Orange caught you before you left. “hey, y/n? where are you going?”

“To get more blankets and pillows, Master.” You said, “We’re going to need a lot.”

‘DING-DING-DING-DING!’

You heard groans from all around you. Last night, everyone decided to sleep on the floor because there was no way everyone was going to fit on the bed. Though somehow, while you were sleeping, every single one of them managed to cling to you, and now you were in a dogpile of skeletons.

“WHAT IS THAT DECREPIT NOISE?!” You heard Master Black yell.

“uuuuugghhh turn it off....” Master Orange rolled over.

You somehow managed to pry everyone off of you and turned off your alarm clock.

“Would you like me to let you sleep in, Masters?”

You heard content moans from everyone.


	7. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find things your not supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst warning!!

It was a beautiful morning, there were barely any clouds in the sky. You took a moment to appreciate the lovely weather through a large window in the hallway of the second floor. The outside of your Masters’ estate truly was beautiful, and you know you enjoy it especially because you’re the one that keeps it beautiful.

You exhale, content with the scene before you. But you couldn’t just stay there and daydream all day, to your disgruntlement, you had furniture to dust.

You grabbed your duster and opened the door to the library.

The library wasn’t the biggest room in the house, but it had more books in it than the small bookstore in town. You would sometimes hurry up and finish your chores early, and then spend some time reading in there without any of your Masters knowing. It was nice, quiet, and usually vacant and unused.

Except today.

“Master Sans.” You curtsied as you entered the room, surprised to see someone in there. He was sitting at a table with a few books scattered around him, with, most shockingly of all, a pair of glasses. They were taped to the sides of his face, funnily enough, but you had to wonder what a skeleton with no eyes would need glasses for.

He looked up when you called his name, “oh, hey kid. need me to leave?”

“No, you’re fine, Master. I’m just dusting in here.”

“already? heheh.” Master Sans looked away, “i didn’t know your schedule was so _booked_!”

You pursed your lips at the pun, but you couldn’t help but smile at how awful it was.

“Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me, Master.” You said, just a hint of sarcasm in your tone.

“heheh, i guess i only have my _shelf_ to blame for that.”

Oh geez, they were getting worse. You got started on the dusting, starting with the cabinets next to the window while Master Sans went back to whatever he was doing. You move onto the book shelves, dusting off the untouched books and racks. You had to climb up a ladder that was set against the shelves in order to reach the top of it. You noticed that Sans would occasionally glance at you from the corner of his eye(sockets?), almost like he was worried about something. You didn’t care to wonder what about, so you just continued dusting.

You reached for the spot that was always hard to dust, leaning on your tiptoes to try and reach it. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough though, and you end up leaning on one foot to try and reach the spot.

You finally got it, when suddenly you lost your footing! You reached out to grab something, but to no avail, you just ended up falling off the ladder. You slammed your eyes shut, sure the impact was going to hurt.

You waited.

Huh, the pain never came. You opened your eyes, confused, when you noticed that you were in the arms of your Master. He must’ve caught you before you hit the ground. But how did he get from the table to below the ladder so fast?

“How did you...?” You drawled, looking back at the table. You shook your head, remembering Master Orange could teleport and realizing Master Sans could probably do the same. You looked at your Master straight in the eye and said, “Thank you, Master Sans.”

Sans looked at you with slight surprise and you swore you could see a light blue across his cheeks. Suddenly, you were dropped with a soft ‘pfff’. Thank goodness your uniform didn’t include a skirt.

“eh, don’t mention it. if you got injured, who would do the chores?” Master Sans smiled and shrugged.

You stood up and brushed off the dust from your pants, “Regardless, thank you again.”

You couldn’t help but feel Master Sans was uncomfortable by this. He went back to his books, and you went back to dusting, this time being careful on the ladder.

After only a short amount of dusting, you reached the table Master Sans was sitting at. You noticed he turned the page, and you couldn’t help but be curious over what he was reading. You peeked over his shoulder to see what it was, and found it was written in symbols. You thought back to when you looked around Master Orange’s room and remembered that those were the same language.

Suddenly, the book was slammed shut and your Master was looking at you. He was smiling, but there was something cold in his eyes.

“need something, kid?”

He obviously did not want to talk about the book he was reading, but something in the corner of your eye did catch your attention. It was a book pushed to the side of your Master’s table with a cover of the night sky and a title labeled, ‘Astrology’.

“You like stars, Master?”

Master Sans was caught off guard, seemingly surprised you mentioned the book on astrology rather than the symbol-filled book. His smile seemed more genuine as he pulled that book over and opened it up.

“heheh, just a bit.” he looked down at it, “it’s a hobby of mine.”

You leaned over him to look at the pages. You noticed a line connected through some stars, and decided to ask about it. “What’s that constellation?”

You seemed to surprise him once again, but he answered you anyway, “that’s triangulum australe, or the southern triangle.”

“What about that one?” You pointed to another set of stars.

“that’s orion.”

“Who is Orion?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking questions.

“he’s a huntsman in human mythology.”

“Oh...” You thought you heard the name before, but you weren’t very well versed in your species’ legends. “What’s that one?” You pointed to another constellation.

“volans, or flying fish.”

“That doesn’t look like a fish, Master.”

“heheh,” Master Sans laughed, “i don’t think so, either.”

“Can you pick these out when they’re in the sky, without the book?” You asked.

He nodded.

“That’s amazing, Master.” You said, looking at the book. “How did you memorize them all?”

“lots and lots of free time.” He laughed.

“Can you show them to me, Master?”

Master Sans looked at you shocked again, before he started to sweat nervously. “i, uh... aren’t i showing you them in this book right now?”

You shook your head, “No, I meant on the real sky.”

“errr, don’t you have work?”

“I get done around ten, if Master Black doesn’t keep me any later than I should. That should be the perfect time to see the stars, correct Master?”

Master Sans flushed a light blue, “well, yeah, but uhm...”

You tilted your head.

“you... you really want to me to show them to you?”

You nod.

“heh. heheh.” Master Sans looked away from you so you couldn’t see his face, but you did notice the blue color spreading past his cheekbones. “then yeah, if you really want me to. i don’t see why not.”

You smile, “Thank you, Master!”

“heheh, no problem.” Your Master stood up, and grabbed all of his books together. “but, uhm, i’m going to be a bit busy with red and orange around back, today. but tonight i should be good. uhm, you can take this if you want to try and impress me by memorizing some constellations before hand.” he winked playfully as he handed you the astrology book.

Your took the book and looked at it. “I can borrow this, Master?”

“you can keep it. i’ve already read it too many times to count.”

Your face lit up in happy surprise, causing Master Sans to smile unconsciously. “Thank you, Master!

He looked down, before saying, “i left a list of things we need at the store along with some money on the kitchen counter, pick those up before you do anything else, okay?”

“Of course, Master.”

“oh, and uh, don’t get too _star_ struck with the book, okay.” He laughed.

You almost roll your eyes, “I won’t, Master.” You held the book to your chest, as you left the room a little happier than before.

It was so interesting that you could learn a little bit about your Master Sans without him going scary on you. Master Orange and Master Red were the same way, but you knew a bit more about each of them than you did about Master Sans. But you did know that Master Sans was just as terrifying, if not more, than both what Master Orange or Red could be. He was the one that picked you up off the streets, afterall.

You made your way downstairs and into the kitchen, where you grabbed the money that was on the countertop, along with the list of items that would need to be bought. All of the items were only ones you could get at a human store. Considering humans and monsters kept separate, you were glad you didn’t have to travel all the way from the human city to the monster village just to finish the shopping list.

As you were about to leave, Master Papyrus stopped you.

“MR. Y/N! WHERE ARE YOU GOING AT THIS FINE HOUR?” He asked.

“I have to go shopping for Master Sans.” You put the list and the money in your apron pockets.

“REALLY?” Master Papyrus looked excited, “COULD YOU GET ME SOME SUNGLASSES WHILE YOU'RE OUT?” He shuffled for his wallet. “I WANT TO WEAR THEM ON MY BICEPS!”

“Master Papyrus?” You questioned, “You don’t have flesh.”

“I KNOW...” He played with his phalanges, “BUT THE SENTIMENT IS NICE!”

You giggle, “Of course, Master Papyrus. Would you like two pairs? One for each arm?”

“YES PLEASE!” Master Papyrus fished out his wallet and gave you a crumpled up wad of cash. “YOU CAN KEEP WHATEVER'S LEFT IF YOU WANT TO BUY SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF!”

“Really? Thank you, Master.” You smile, things were turning up daisies all around.

“MMM-HMMM! BE SAFE NOW!” He said, as you left the giant mansion.

You walked through your Masters’ front yard, enjoying the large view of the front lawn. It usually took you a good fifteen minutes just to get off of their estate, which is tiring since you don’t own a car or a bike, but you're just happy they don’t make you mow the lawn. It would take all day just to get half of it mowed, and that’s with no breaks from 6 AM to 9 PM. Though, you had to admit you enjoyed the look of the long grass. It reached your hips, and it made you think of a field in some kind of fairytale.

Fifthteen minutes pass by, and you were finally off the estate. You make your way to the human city, which actually wasn’t that far from your Masters’ mansion. An hour and a half walk, and you’d be there. If you took another hour and a half walk in the opposite direction, you’d make it to the monster village, which was why having to buy things from both places was so tiring.

The hour and a half spent walking may have seemed a bit harsh, but it was actually one of your favorite things. You didn’t have to do any cleaning and you didn’t have to listen to your Masters during that time, which was nice. It was like a bit of alone time that you got to enjoy to yourself. You didn’t even mind the walk when it was raining or snowing, because you’d usually be fine if you took an umbrella or a big coat with you.

Finally, you made it at the human city. City was a bit of a strong word for it, though. It was more like a small downtown area, with a few older shops and places to stay. Everyone seemed to know everyone in it, and the shopping area was very spacious in the way that the rest of the town seemed to be across a grass field. You never dared venture further into the city, mostly because your feet would begin to hurt, but also because Master Sans forbid it.

You pulled out your list from your apron. The first thing on your list was a couple of groceries, which would be easy to pick up. You stopped at the local grocery, and grabbed the basket. You just needed to get the essential stuff, milk, eggs, spices, etc. Making your way through the store, you picked up everything you needed and stopped at the checkout.

“Mr. Butler, it’s lovely to see you again!” The grocery clerk was an old woman you see many times you come here, you were pretty sure she was the owner but you never asked. “Didn’t I see you a couple days ago? Your boss isn’t working you too hard, is he?”

You laugh, “He may just be working me hard enough, Misses.” You tended to be on good terms with everyone here, since you came so often to buy things. Plus, you buy so much from their stores; your Masters burn through food and objects like crazy.

“Well, keep aware of your physical health. No job, no matter how much you get paid, is worth getting sick over.” She smiled at you, and you smiled back.

“I will, thank you.” Hahahahahahahahahah.

You grabbed your groceries and left the store. Looking on your list next, you needed a couple things like notepads and pens. You walked to a nearby shop to get what you needed.

Once you walked in the door, a young girl who was sweeping noticed you. “Oh, it’s the butler! How are ya?”

“I’m feeling pretty happy today, how about you?”

“Doing mighty fine myself! What do ya need?”

You looked at your list, “Pens, notepads, and a few other things I can find.”

“Okee Doke! Pens and notepads are over there in aisle four.”

“Thank you.” You begin to search for the items you need, when you noticed the girl hovering behind you. You looked at her and she smiled.

“So are those for the people you work for?”

You just smiled.

“Is he or she a writer?”

You continued to smile.

“Aw, come on! Me and my friends are dyin’ to know who the rich folk in the mansion are! I mean, nobody can even get past that gate, and you're the only one that sees them! Just give me a hint, is it a pretty lady? Because making you wear an outfit like that, he’s gotta be a pretty gal! Or just really creepy... But pretty sounds cooler!”

You went back to your shopping, and she followed you and continued, “How about the color of her hair? That’s all I need; the color of her hair and I’ll be done. Or her eyes? Wait, is it a man?”

“Do you have this in blue?” You held out a notebook, and she sighed dramatically.

“ANNIE! YOU BETTER NOT BE HARASSING CUSTOMERS!”

“I’M NOT, DAD!” She called back, before sighing. “Eh, we’ll figure it out eventually. Want me to check you out?”

“That would be great.” You handed her your items, and you both went to the checkout area. She scanned your items and put them in a baggy, “Here you are, butler man.”

“Thank you, hope your curiosity gets satiated.”

“Whatiated?”

You laughed a bit, before waving and leaving the store. Looking back on your list, you see that the last things you need can only be found at a tool shop. You found it strange, considering none of your Masters mentioned anything to you about needing you to fix things, but you just rolled with it and left for the nearest tool shop.

You opened the door to the tool shop, and you were greeted with an unfamiliar voice. “Hey! Welcome to-”

A young man covered in oil and in a jumpsuit blinked when he spotted you. “... A butler?”

You smiled at him, until you heard a voice you were familiar with, “Ah, it’s the butler guy! Come on in!” A rough looking man in a similar outfit to the boy came out from behind a shelf with a smile.

“You’re looking well.” You smiled, politely.

“Haha! You’re just being sweet! Adam, this is the butler from that mansion up the street. He’s a regular, so treat him right!”

“What, that giant estate? That’s huge!”

“Yes, it is.” You confirmed.

The boy seemed to become embarrassed by his surprise, and he took off his cap and said, “Oh, heheh, sorry don’t mind me. My names Adam, what’s yours?”

You just smiled at him, causing the rough man to laugh.

“Don’t bother tryin’, he won’t say anything about himself or the people he works for, probably some kind of secret spy thing or something of the sort...”

You put your hands behind your back, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Er, uhm...” The boy rubbed the back of his head as a red crept on his cheeks. “D-do you need your car fixing?”

“Does it look like he put his car in the garage, Adam?” The rough man crossed his arms, “The guy’s in for tools! Get him some!” He went back behind the shelf, leaving you and the boy alone.

“O-okay, what kinda tools do ya need?”

You pulled out your list and hand it to him. He looked at the list, confused by the items, “You’ve gotta wide variety of items here, what are they for?”

You put your hands behind your back.

“Oh, right. Secret spy stuff.”

You laughed at the strange rumor that seemed to spread around, causing the boy to laugh a bit as well.

“Well, let’s see if I can...” The boy reached up on one of the shelves and pulled out a tray of different tools. “You’ll need... This one, this one, and this one! Here ya go, sir.”

“Thank you!” You smiled.

“I-It’s, uh, no problem, sir. It’s my job.”

“Well, you're quite good at it. Once again, it was nice meeting you.”

This caused him to blush a bright red. As you left, he fumbled with his words, trying to figure something out before finally he said, “Y-you too!” Right as you closed the door.

You looked over your list, satisfied that everything on your list was purchased, when you remembered Master Papyrus asked you to get sunglasses for him.

You walked a little bit more until you found a small boutique. You noticed in the window that the store had sunglasses set up on a stand near the front, so you went inside. Once you were there, you grabbed two pairs of sunglasses, and were about to go to the checkout aisle, when you noticed something in the corner of your eye.

A elegant white pair of Oxfords.

You walked over to the pair of shoes and tilted your head. They weren’t very showy, they were just white with a little bow at the top of the foot, but something about the way they shined reminded you of glass slippers. You couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about how they would feel on your feet, or how they would look with a blue three piece suit, or how they would shine while you danced with them...

You shook your head, you didn’t have the money for that kind of thing! Your Masters barely gave you any money to spend for yourself in the first place, it wasn’t like you could-

Holy wow, it must’ve been divine intervention, because they were on sale! You decided to yourself if you had enough money after you bought Master Papyrus’s sunglasses, yours and the rest of his included, you’d get the shoes.

You did!

You bought the shoes and sunglasses, feeling pretty happy with how this day was going. Taking all of your bags filled with different types of items, you left the human city to go back to your Masters estate.

During your hour and forty-five-minute trek, you couldn’t help but daydream. You were so happy you got those shoes for yourself; it was the first time in a long while you even ever bought anything that wasn’t for your Masters. Considering you mostly ate what your Masters had leftover in there large pantry, you barely even had anything to your name at all besides basic clothes, and even that was limited since you only ever wore your uniform. Even before you started working, you didn’t have much to your name.

Having something nice for once was really... nice.

You finally made it back to the front porch of your Masters mansion. You opened the door, and was greeted by Master Papyrus.

“MR. Y/N! DID YOU GET MY SUNGLASSES?”

“I did, Master Papyrus.”

He squealed excitedly, before clearing his throat and saying, “CAN I SEE THEM?”

You shuffled through your bags and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses. Your Master gasped as you handed them to him.

“WOWIE, THEY LOOK EVEN COOLER IN PERSON!”

“Have you never seen sunglasses in real life before, Master?”

“NO, I HAVE.” Master Papyrus grinned, “I’M JUST EXCITED. THANK YOU, MR. Y/N!”

You smiled at the simple sign of gratitude, “Of course, Master. Before you go though, do you know where Master Sans is?”

“YEAH, HE’S IN HIS WORKSHOP OUT BACK WITH RED AND ORANGE.” Master Papyrus put on both of his sunglasses over his eye sockets, “I WOULDN’T GO IN THERE, THOUGH. HE DOESN’T REALLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE GO NEAR HIS WORKSHOP.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Master Papyrus.”

“CALL ME DOWN FOR DINNER WHEN IT’S READY!” Master Papyrus started making his way upstairs. “I’LL BE IN MY ROOM!” And then, he was gone.

You decided to drop by your room before you continued to try on your new shoes. You went to the desolate basement known as your room and set down your things. You hurriedly put on your new shoes, excited to see what they looked like, and was joyful to see that they fit perfectly.

You stepped in front of the mirror and smiled. They looked just like a prince’s shoes! Now if you could just crop out the rest of your outfit and the background, you’d look just like a prince! Admittedly, it wasn’t the looks or the money that really appealed to you about being a prince, more the way princes were treated.

Being treated like royalty, that's something you honestly wished for. Nobody would look at you like you were below them. Nobody would force you to do things you didn't want to, and you wouldn't have to answer them with a 'Yes, Master.' Nobody would treat you like a child, a slave, or a pet. You'd be treated with respect.

Financial stability and cute clothes were an added plus, though.

You grabbed your shoes and hid them away in your closet. After putting on your original shoes, you grabbed the groceries and took them to the kitchen. Putting way the food, you looked at the remaining items in the bag. You weren't entirely sure what you should do with them, so you decided you should probably take them to Master Sans. Where did Master Papyrus say he was again? His workshop out back? You decided you'd take his things to him there.

Taking the bag with you, you left out the back door. You've never been in Master Sans' workshop before, so you had to admit you were a bit curious of what it could be like. He told you that you didn't have to clean it, so you took it as good fortune, but even Master Papyrus, Blue, and Black were not allowed in there.

Maybe that was a sign you shouldn't go there....

Nahhhhh. You walked across the grass of the backyard, when you heard drilling noises. Curious as usual, you got closer to the noise. It was coming from the workshop. Well, of course it was coming from the workshop, that's what workshops were for!

Silently stepping up to the workshop, you peeked in through the window, telling yourself you were just looking for Master Sans and THAT was the reason you were being nosey. Yep, just searching for your Master, that was it, mmm-hmmm!

So far all you could see was Master Orange and Master Red working on something that was covered in a sheet. Ohhhh, how you wished the cover would just magically slip off right then, you were dying to know what they were working on! Did it have something to do with the blueprints you found on Master Orange's desk? Or that weird writing you kept seeing around? Or-

You ducked your head, Master Red and Master Orange barely missed seeing you. You stayed unmoving for a full thirty seconds until you were sure they weren't going to come out and throw you off a cliff.

You exhaled silently and stood up. You've been intrusive enough; Master Sans wasn't even in there. You turned around, ready to go look for Master Sans somewhere else when-

“hey kid.”

Oh no.

Master Sans was right there, standing behind you for who knows how long. You took a step back in surprise and put a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from making any noise.

Oh no. You were in serious trouble.

You wish you had been caught by Master Orange or Red at this point, because you were certain their wrath paled in comparison to what Master Sans would do.

“you seem to be making yourself comfortable.” His voice at first tune sounded casual, but you knew enough to know it was anything but.

He was mad. Really mad.

He took a step towards you, causing you to step back again, but you ended up tripping on something. When you looked down, you noticed it was a bone.

“M-M-Master Sans!” You stuttered. “I-I was looking for-!”

“ **stop.** ”

You immediately closed your mouth.

“heh. you seem to have become quite comfortable with us, haven’t ya?”

Your eyes widened as bones began to form on either side of you, trapping you in place. Master Sans took another step forward.

“i guess you’ve, well, _forgotten_ how gracious we’ve been with you? why you were here in the first place?” A bone formed in his hand and he pointed it centimeters away from your neck. You tried to pull back, but the bones at your sides were keeping you down.

“Master Sans, pleas-!”

“tell me, how’s your mom doin’?” Your Master tilted his head.

You froze at the statement.

“oh that’s right, you don’t talk to her much, do you? do you think the work you do here is still worth the money she receives? after all, all that debt your family has isn’t going to pay itself.”

You began to feel the tears in your eyes, but you tried to force them back. You did not want to cry in front of him, under any circumstances.

“because, by my guess, _interfering_ with things you aren’t supposed to isn’t what we pay you for. maybe we should... cut back a little?”

“No! Please!” You cry out, “Please don’t! You can’t-!”

“i _can_. And i will, unless you convince me otherwise.”

Any resolve you had to keep yourself from crying fell apart the moment he finished talking. You put your face in your hands and couldn’t stop yourself from sobbing, not caring whether or not the bone pointed at your neck would decide to strike.

“I’m sorry! I’m so _so_ sorry! Please! I’m begging you, please forgive me! I promise I’ll do everything you say, just please forgive me!” You cried.

Only silence came from your Master as you cried in your hands, completely devoid of any pride you had left. Finally, he took away the bones, and said in a carefree tone, “aw kid, with an apology like that, how can i say no.”

Though, the easy tone was quickly subsided as he pulled your chin up to look at him, “ **are you gonna do that again?** ”

You shook your head, tears still in your eyes.

“good. then you're free to go. i’m not one to hold grudges, anyway.” Master Sans shrugged. “just stay out of trouble, okay?”

You nodded. You stood up; your breathing still heavy from crying.

“you're excused.”

You curtsied to show gratitude, and then quickly rushed out from the backyard. You almost ran to your room as you broke down in sobs again, reminded of the gravity of your situation. Closing the door, you sunk to your knees.

How did your life end up like this?

* * *

After falling apart, you had to go throughout your day as usual. None of your Masters noticed anything was wrong, luckily. You know you’d be fired immediately if you made a scene about it, so you played it off as if nothing ever happened. Master Sans seemed to appreciate this, because he was surprisingly nice and asked very little of you throughout the day.

You couldn’t stop yourself from flinching whenever you heard his voice, though.

Finally, it was the end of the day, and you were working a little bit after because you spent a lot of your time going to the store. You were dusting off a vase, when you heard a voice behind you.

“hey, kid.”

You dropped the vase, but instead of hearing a shattering, Master Sans grabbed it before it reached the floor.

“M-Master Sans! S-sorry, I didn’t mean-!” You took a step back from him.

“it’s fine.” He said, putting the vase back. Your Master rocked back and forth on his feet, avoiding eye contact. “sooooo, how’s your work coming? are you almost done?”

“I, uhm, I have a bit of work left, Master... Since I was out all day.” You took another step back, and he noticed that time.

Master Sans took a step back out of reassurance, and he said, “okay. do you, uh,” A blue color flushed across his face, “still want me to show you the stars?”

You gaped at him. Was he serious? He _literally_ threatened you a couple hours earlier, and he was still willing to show you the constellations? He wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t hold grudges.

You shuffled your feet, “Uhm, Master...” What was a nice and respectful way to say, ‘Sorry Master, but no way, because you terrify the living crap out of me!’ without having him get mad at you. “... I’m sorry, but I have so much work left to do... I don’t think I’ll have any time left. I’m sorry.” Your voice quieted at the end of it, worried that you’d make him snap again.

He just stared at you for a second, with mixed emotions of surprise, disappointment, and regret on his face. But those emotions were gone in a split second, because he just smiled his usual smile and said, “heheh, no that’s fine. don’t worry about it. another time, then?”

“O-of course, Master.” Your voice wavered, and he left.

You let go of the breath you were holding while he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't my original work, the story was originally written by raccoonsinqueen and called 'six skeletons, one maid' i just changed the pronouns of the reader and some extra words to make it accessible to male readers


	8. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters try to figure out who you are in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i missed anything while changing the reader's pronouns and general description, don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know!!
> 
> (original is Six Skeletons, One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen i just copied it here and changed the readers pronouns so guys can read as well)

“HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY DECISION MAKING!” Master Black said, not even bothering to look at you.

“Master Black, please!” You huff, exasperated. “You can’t build a torture room in one of your spare guest rooms!”

You had previously been working on lunch as you always would at that time, when you had heard the sudden boom come from your Master. He had marched his way in, demanding your assistance, and tossed you a bag filled with various sharp objects telling you to carry them for him. Needless to say, you did not like the idea of having a torture room in the mansion, and more importantly you did not want to clean it.

“I CAN’T? REALLY? FOR SOME REASON YOU SOUND LIKE SOMEONE WHO HAS POWER OVER ME, SLAVE!” Your high maintenance Master hissed.

You sighed, “For the last time, Master, I’m not a slave. I get paid.”

“WHAT WOULD YOU PREFER ME TO CALL YOU THEN? PET? CUR?”

“Uhm, never mind. Slave is fine.” Honestly, you just didn’t want any more insight to how demeaning your Master thought of you.

The corners of your Master’s mouth turned up before he started setting up his various torture devices. You only needed him to pull out two terrifying devices — that of which you could only guess what they were for — before you had enough.

“Master Black, I refuse to clean something so-! So-!” You stutter as you try to think of the right word, “So _horrifying_!” The thought of someone actually using any of the objects your Master pulled out on anyone made you feel sick.

Master Black laughed, “YOU _REFUSE_? YOU’RE BEING UNCHARACTERISTICALLY UNCOOPERATIVE TODAY. THAT’S FUNNY THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN REFUSE ME, THOUGH.”

Drat! He called your bluff! Oh well, you guessed you had to pull out the tattle-tale card. “Fine. I’ll tell Master Sans, then.” You crossed your arms.

Master Black glowered at you, and you had to admit he was very _very_ frightening. He pulled out a large knife from his bag with a loud ‘SHING’ and said, “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD MAKE IT PASSED THE FRONT DOOR?”

You gulped, but you weren’t about to give up your ground yet! You stood up straight, looked your Master in the eyes and said, “Master Black, even if I couldn’t make it passed the front door, I’m positive my other Master’s would notice.” You put your hands on your hips in defiance and continued, “So either you stop me right now with those horrific instruments of yours, or I go to tell Master Sans. Either way this goes, you are _not_ building a torture room.”

You were positive that Master Black was going to be furious with you, and the next several weeks of your life were going to be spent with him somehow forcing you on your knees. But to your surprise, he just put a hand to his chin as his eye(sockets?) scrolled your body up and down.

“FINE.” He stated calmly as he set his knife down. You had to admit; you were more unsettled by his calmness than if he were to yell at you.

“Thank you, Master Black.” You sighed, ready to leave before he did anything else.

You began to walk out of the unbuilt torture room, when he stepped in front of the door, blocking your path.

“Master?” You voice slightly wavered, worried that he might decide to torture you after all.

“YOU KNOW, I’VE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT YOU, SLAVE.” He bent over you to get a better look, causing you to lean away from him. “YOU CONSTANTLY ANTAGONIZE ME WITH YOUR ANTICS.”

What? You antagonize him? Has he seen the things he makes you do?

“YOU ALWAYS FEEL THE NEED TO RUIN THINGS FOR ME.”

Ruin things? Things like, building a _TORTURE ROOM??_

“OR THAT SUBTLE TONE OF SATIRE WHENEVER YOU TALK TO ME, BUT YOU DON’T SEEM TO USE IT ON ANYONE ELSE.”

Well, you didn’t have an excuse for that one.

Master Black stood up straight and crossed his arms, “I SUSPECTED IT FROM THE BEGINNING, BUT NOW I THINK IT’S CLEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF ME.”

Oh no, did he finally find out you thought he was actually a very awful person?! Wait, you thought everyone knew he was, already.

“YOU’RE HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH ME.” He smirked.

What?

You choked, “What?”

What??

“IT’S OBVIOUS, YOU DON’T NEED TO BE BASHFUL ABOUT IT.” The arrogance on his face was hard to rival, “AND IT’S NOT SURPRISING, EITHER. I HAVE MANY ADMIRERS, AFTERALL.”

“Master Black, I don’t think-”

“I CAN’T BLAME YOU, CONSIDERING I _AM_ THE BEST OF THE BEST. AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOME GOOD TASTE TO YOU.”

“Master Black-”

“SO SORRY I CAN’T RECIPROCATE YOUR FEELINGS, THOUGH.” He put his hands on his hips, “AFTER ALL, I DO HAVE STANDARDS, AND JUDGING BY YOUR LOOKS...” He scrolled your body once again and smirked, “YOU DON’T FIT ANY OF THEM.”

Okay, that was rude. “Master-!”

“IF ANYTHING, YOUR FEELINGS ARE MORE OF AN ANNOYANCE. JUST ANOTHER BOTHERSOME THING I HAVE TO DEAL WITH, I SUPPOSE. BUT SINCE I’M SO GRACIOUS, I GUESS I’LL TAKE YOU-”

“Master Black, I don’t love you!” You almost yelled.

Your Master blinked twice, surprised by this. “YOU DON’T...?”

You sighed, “Right, so you don’t have to worry. My feelings are strictly professional.”

You were about to leave again, trying to get back to your work when he stopped you.

“WHY NOT?”

“Uhm?”

“WELL?” Your Master did not look happy, “WHY NOT?”

“Because I don’t?”

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!” Master Black said more to himself than to you, “I AM THE PERFECT IMAGE OF PERFECTION, I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD _NOT_ FALL FOR ME!”

“Maybe I have different tastes?”

“NO NO, I’M EVERYONE’S TASTES THAT WOULDN’T MAKE SENSE.” He began listing things on his finger, “I’M CONFIDENT, INTELLIGENT, NOT TO MENTION INCREDIBLY HANDSOME...”

Don’t forget self-absorbed, arrogant, and just plain mean.

“PERHAPS YOU'RE IN DENIAL!” He looked at you like he figured it out.

“Uh, no.” The only one in denial was him.

“THEN WHAT IS IT?” Your Master growled, then he had a look of realization on his face. “DO YOU... LOVE SOMEONE ELSE?”

At this point, you knew that anything you would say he’d ignore. So you just replied with, “Sure.”

“ ** _WHO IS IT?!_** ”

Woah, you were not expecting that. Well, too late to turn back now. “I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.”

“WHY?”

“Because I’d get embarrassed.”

He squinted at you, causing you to sweat nervously. Before he said, “THAT’S STUPID. I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME.”

“I can’t. I swore that I would never tell a soul.” You put a hand over your heart, hoping he’d buy it.

“...FINE. BUT I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL FIND OUT WHO IT IS!” Why would he even want to know? Regardless, he turned around with his scarf trailing behind him as he left the unbuilt torture room.

Wow, that was unexpected. Welp, you hoped that didn’t have any unintended consequences.

* * *

Master Black slammed his hands down on the dining room table, causing it to shake. “I KNOW IT’S ONE OF YOU CRETINS, SO WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT!?”

You were in the kitchen unaware of the conversations taking place as your Masters sat in the dining room enjoying their lunch. Master Black was the only one of your Masters standing, and was staring at each of them accusingly. Your five other Masters, on the other hand, were staring at him like he was crazy.

“uh, boss?”

“WELL? DON’T KEEP ME WAITING, CONFESS!”

Master Orange scratched the back of his head, “you’re gonna have to be more specific, edge.”

Master Black growled, before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, “THE SLAVE SAYS HE’S IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY, AND I INTEND TO FIND OUT WHO. FOR PROFESSIONAL REASONS ONLY, OF COURSE. WE CAN’T HAVE THE HELP BEING ROMANTICALLY INCLINED WITH ONE OF US, THAT WOULD JUST BE SCANDALOUS!”

Your obnoxious Master was too busy explaining his actions to notice the looks of shock and flushes of cheekbones around the room. That was, until somebody dropped their fork.

“WELL?! STOP STARING AGAPE AND TELL ME WHO IT IS?!” Master Black said, annoyed at the eagerness of his peers.

“you mean he-” Master Sans was interrupted.

Master Blue almost stood on the table as he leaned toward Master Black in excitement, a large smile on his face. “HE LIKES ONE OF US!?”

Master Black audibly growled again as he leaned away from your excitable Master.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW IT’S ONE OF US?” Master Papyrus put a hand to his chin in thought, “HE COULD LIKE ANOTHER MONSTER, HE DOES GO TO THE VILLAGE OFTEN? OR WHAT ABOUT ANOTHER HUMAN?”

There was a small moment of silence, before various ‘pssh’s and ‘nah’s could be heard from the other Masters.

“well, i don’t know about you guys,” Master Red drooled as he jumped up from his chair, “but i’m getting in on that action!”

Master Red was almost about to make a beeline for the kitchen, when Master Black grabbed him by the collar, turned Master Red’s skull to face his own, and scowled.

Master Red gulped, “a-and by getting in on that action, i m-meant going upstairs. t-to my room. to be by myself.” He laughed nervously.

Satisfied, Master Black let go of Master Red, leading Master Red to grumble as he left to his room.

Master Black turned toward the others, before scoffing and leaving the room as well.

“I’M GONNA GO ASK HIM IF IT’S ME!” Master Papyrus stood up.

“WHAT? NO, I’M GONNA GO ASK FIRST!” Master Blue bounced up as well.

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!” Master Papyrus held out his fist, causing Master Blue to hold out his own.

“I WON’T LOSE!” The smallest of your Masters replied.

“ROCK.”

“PAPER.”

“SCISSORS!”

Master Papyrus beamed with his rock while Master Blue sunk in defeat with his scissors. “NYEHEHEH!”

“MMMMM NO FAIR...” Master Blue sat back down as Master Papyrus headed toward the kitchen.

“heheh, better luck next time, bro.” Master Orange patted Master Blue on the back.

As Master Papyrus walked into the kitchen where you were doing the dishes, he knocked on the door with a loud boom. “M-MR. Y/N?”

You looked toward your Master and smiled. It wasn’t often that your Masters came to visit you while you were working in the kitchen, but when they did it was usually Master Papyrus. “Master Papyrus. How can I help you?”

“W-WELL...” Your Master played with his phalanges and avoided eye contact as an orange blush spread across his face. You could tell he had a loss in his confidence, and you were curious to find what about. “I ACTUALLY WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.”

“Go right ahead.” You said.

He gulped, “D-DO YOU LIKE ME?”

“Of course I do, Master.”

“NO, NOT LIKE THAT!” You tilted your head in confusion, and your Master continued, “I MEAN IT LIKE, YOU KNOW! LIIIIIKE ME.”

“Uhm...”

“YOU KNOW? LIKE LIIIIIIKE!”

“I’m sorry Master, I have no idea what you mean. I enjoy your company if that’s what you're asking?”

Master Papyrus slapped a hand across his face, “NOOOO! I MEAN IT LIKE, WELL, ARGH LET ME JUST TRY TO EXPLAIN! YOU KNOW WHEN TWO PEOPLE LIKE LIIIIKE EACH OTHER, AND THEN THEY DO THINGS TOGETHER LIKE EAT SPAGHETTI AND GIVE EACH OTHER GIFTS AND WEAR SPECIAL HANG-OUT CLOTHES TOGETHER?”

“You mean really close friends?”

“NOOOO! OKAY, LET ME START FROM THE BEGINNING, SO I WAS EATING- WELL ACTUALLY I WASN’T EATING AT ALL BECAUSEIHADALREADYEATENMYSANDWHICHBUTTHAT’SNOTIMPORTANT-ANYWAY,SOIWASEATINGKINDANOTREALLYANDSANSWASTALKINGTOMEBECAUSEWEALWAYSTALKTOGETHERDURINGLUNCHTIME,HE’SSOLAZYSOMETIMESYOUKNOWBECAUSEHEALWAYSSPENDSHISTIMESLEEPINGAND _OHMYSTARS_ IHAVETOCARRYHIMEVERYWHEREYOUDON’TEVENKNOW,BUTANYWAYSOIWASDOINGALLTHISWHENEDGECAMEINALLANGRYLOOKING,WELLHE’SALWAYSANGRYLOOKING,BUTTHAT’SNOTTHEPOINTTHEPOINTIS- _GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY_ I RUINED IT!” Your Master cried.

You tilted your head as your Master sunk to his knees.

“I GIVE UP! I’M SORRY, I FAILED! GO ON WITHOUT ME!”

“Uhm...” You didn’t know how, why, or what was going on, but you did know Master Papyrus tried his best, so you patted him on the forehead for the effort. “Don’t worry, Master. I’m sure you’ll figure things out.”

“REALLY?” Master Papyrus looked up at you with tears in his eyes, “WOWIE, MR. Y/N! YOU’RE THE BEST!” He jumped up and hugged you, holding you up off the ground because of how much taller he was than you.

You laugh as he sets you down, “Thank you, Master.”

Your Master darted out of the room, leaving you slightly confused, but happy nonetheless.

As Master Papyrus reentered the dining room, three of your other Masters looked at him in anticipation.

“well?” Master Orange inquired, “did he say anything?”

“YES! HE SAID A LOT OF THINGS!”

“NO BUT IS HE IN LOVE WITH YOU?” Master Blue bounced up and down.

“HMMMM... KINDA-MAYBE-A-BIT-BUT-NOT-REALLY-MAYBE-PROBABLY-NOT. I KNOW FOR SURE HE LIKES ME AS A FRIEND, THOUGH!” Master Papyrus smiled.

“good for you, bro.” Master Sans patted him on the back.

Master Blue bounced back and forth as his smile grew, “OKAY OKAY OKAY, MY TURN!”

* * *

You were dusting things in the hallway, when you heard your name being called.

“MR. Y/N!” Master Blue bound towards you with a skip in his step. “MR. Y/N, I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!”

You turned toward your Master in question, curious to what he wanted to ask. You wondered if it had something to do with your other excitable Master earlier that day.

When Master Blue caught up to you, you asked, “Of course, what is it Master Blue?”

Master Blue took a deep breath, “MASTER BLACK TOLD US YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE TODAY!”

Oh crap! You knew that would’ve come back to bite you in the tush. “O-oh, Master Blue, that was just-”

“AND I NEED TO KNOW...” Master Blue grabbed your hands, and looked you straight in the eyes. “IS IT ME?”

You looked at your Master in surprise, and he gulped as his bright blue face grew bluer and bluer. “Oh...” You just said.

Master Blue bit his lower teeth in anticipation, so you continued, “You don’t need to worry, Master Blue. I don’t feel that way towards you.”

Master Blue’s face immediately fell, and he looked like he was about to cry. Despite this, he still held on tight to your hands. “Y-YOU... DON’T...” He shook his head before looking back up to you and saying, “THAT’S OKAY!”

You saw tears bristle in his eyes, which immediately made you feel guilty.

“B-BECAUSE I WON’T GIVE UP!”

Wait, give up on what?

“I PROMISE YOU THAT IN THE END, IT’LL BE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS THAT HOLDS YOUR HEART!” He finally let go of your hands after one final squeeze, before running off in the other direction.

“W-what?” You said.

You heard various ‘MWEH’s as he left, leaving you confused. There always seemed to be something going on with your Masters, and you always wished you could know what about.

* * *

After you finally finished dusting the hallway, you turned around only to run into your tall, orange-wearing Master.

“Oh! Excuse me, Master Orange!” You found it strange that he always seems to teleport right behind you, causing you to bump into him regularly. Maybe he wasn’t very precise in where he teleports?

“no worries,” He smiled, lazily.

“Can I help you with something?” You inquired.

Master Orange looked away, as if he was thinking for a moment, before he said, “nah, i’m good.”

Your Masters were so weird. But whatever, it wasn’t like you could judge even if you wanted to, being their butler and what not. “Alright then, Master.”

You walk around him, moving onto your next chore, and was off put by him following you. He was just watching you. Silently. It was kinda creepy.

You turn back toward him, “Are you sure there’s nothing you need help with?”

“me? no.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, “i was just wondering about you.”

“What about me, Master?” You continued walking, but your eyes didn’t leave him.

He followed your step and stuffed his hands into his pockets, “just wondering if you’ve got anything to say to me. aaaanything at all.” He drawled.

“Hmmm...” You put a finger to your chin in thought, “Oh, that’s right! I wanted to ask you...”

Master Orange’s smile widened.

“What would you like for dinner?”

“uhh...” You could tell he was expecting something else. “anything’s fine, i guess.”

“Alright, Master.” You tried to continue forward, but your Master quickly walked in front of you.

“but...” He walked backwards a bit, still facing you and inviting you forward. “is there anything else you wanted to tell me? anything you’d like to... confess?”

Oh. You saw where he was going with this. He was wondering the same thing Master Blue was wondering. You felt slightly annoyed that Master Orange, instead of being honest like Master Blue, was trying to push you into admitting feelings you didn’t even have.

You toyed with your fingers and looked to the ground in a nervous fashion. “Well, actually... There is one thing I need to confess...”

Master Orange had a bright orange color cover his cheekbones as he listened intently. “go ahead?”

“The truth is...”

He nodded.

“The honey I buy isn’t actually made from bees.”

Your Master face-palmed. “no, that’s not what i-!” Master Orange’s head snapped to you, “wait _what?_ ”

You giggled, his reaction being the best possible outcome of the situation. “Only teasing, Master!” You laughed.

Your Master laughed nervously, mostly out of relief. “oh, heheh. nice.”

You smiled at him before continuing, “But in truth, is this about what Master Black said earlier today? If that’s the case, you have nothing to worry about. I’m not in love with you.”

Master Orange’s smile became strained, “oh... heheheh, right... nothing to worry about, then.”

You couldn’t help but feel like you had said something wrong. But you didn’t have time to worry about that now, you had to get back to your chores! You gave him a smile before walking around your Master and saying, “Have a good afternoon, Master.”

“...thanks.”

* * *

As you swept the hallway of the second floor, you began to pass by your Master’s rooms. One, Master Blue. Two, Master Papyrus. Three, Master Black. And four-!

Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed you from Master Red’s room. Before you could even process what was happening, you were slammed up against the wall beside your Master’s door.

“Ow...” You said, your head hurting.

“mmmmm, hey sweetheart.” Master Red was drooling.

Welp, this was not a situation you wished to be in. “... I sincerely hope you’re not going to do anything you’ll regret, Master.”

He purred at the title you gave him, causing you to shiver, “aw, dollface, but wouldn’t it be great if we did something we both want.”

“I can tell you right now that I don’t _nngh-_!” You froze as he tried to trail his fingers up your slacks. You pushed his hands off of you and quickly said, “Pleeeaaase keep your hands to yourself, Master!”

“heheh, i like it when you fight back...”

OKAY, that was where you drew the line. “Master Red, I will scream if you don’t stop.”

Master Red began panting, “promise?”

“MAAASTER SAA-!!”

Suddenly, his hands clamped over your mouth. “okay okay, geez i’ll stop! you could’ve just said so.”

You wanted to pick him up and throw him out the window.

“wait, but if you’re not into me and you’re not into my bro, papyrus, honey, or blueberry, then all that’s left is sans, right?”

You shook your head quickly.

“then who?” He growled.

You pulled his hand off your mouth and said, “It’s a secret.”

“...that’s stupid, i command you to tell me.”

You laugh, that’s exactly what Master Black said earlier that day.

Master Red tilted his head, “what’s so funny, doll?”

You shook your head again, “Nothing important. Can I leave now, Master?”

Master Red still seemed dissatisfied and irritated with your answer, but let you go anyway.

“Thank you, Master.”

He grumbled a few things you couldn’t quite hear and went back into his room.

* * *

“SO HE’S NOT IN LOVE WITH A SINGLE ONE OF US?” Master Blue questioned.

You were in the other room preparing dinner while all of your Masters were gathered in the living room.

“WELL, WHAT ABOUT YOU, BROTHER? YOU HAVEN’T ASKED?” Master Papyrus turned toward Master Sans.

“it’s not me.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?”

he shrugged and looked down. “i just do.”

“WELL, THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!” Master Black fumed, “IF IT’S NOT ONE OF US, THEN WHO IS IT?”

“maybe it really is another monster?” Master Orange sunk into the arm chair. “or maybe it’s a human?”

“WHAT? NO THAT’S CRAZY, SLAVES DON’T HAVE FRIENDS.”

“EDGE IS KINDA RIGHT,” Master Blue chimed in, “EXCEPT ABOUT THE SLAVES PART. BUT HOW CAN MR. Y/N HAVE ANY TIME TO MAKE FRIENDS? HE’S ALWAYS WITH US?”

“HE DOES GO OUT SHOPPING, THOUGH! MAYBE THAT’S WHEN!” Master Papyrus suggested.

“here’s a crazy idea, we’ll all ask him when he comes in.” Master Red said, “he can’t refuse if we all ask, right?”

There was a silent agreement that fell over the room, before Master Blue said, “I’LL GO CALL HIM OVER!”

You were stirring the ingredients when you heard Master Blue knock on the door to the kitchen and call your name. “MR. Y/N?”

“Yes, Master Blue?”

“CAN YOU COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM? WE HAVE SOMETHING WE WANNA ASK YOU!”

That couldn’t be good. “Alright, Master.”

You followed your eccentric Master to the living room, where you saw all of your Masters sitting together, looking at you intently.

Gulp.

“Is there something I can help you with, Masters?” You asked nervously.

“MR. Y/N, WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH?” Master Blue voiced for all of your Masters.

You blink, your Masters were still on that? You inwardly sighed at the amount of trouble that had been caused by that simple comment you made earlier that day.

But before you could say anything, Master Black boomed, “AND DON’T YOU DARE GIVE US SOME, ‘IT’S A SECRET’ CRAP. IF YOU DON’T ANSWER US, WE’LL BURN YOU AT THE STAKE!”

“we won’t do that.” Master Sans said, leisurely.

“AND WE’LL CUT OFF YOUR LIMBS BEFORE HAND SO IT’LL BE EVEN MORE PAINFUL!”

“we won’t do that either.”

“WHOEVER YOU DO SAY THOUGH, WE’LL BURN THEM AT THE STAKE INSTEAD!”

Master Orange rolled his eye(sockets?), “just ignore everything he says at this point.”

You sighed, there was no getting out of this one. Though, you were pretty sure that whoever you would say, Master Black would terrorize them to no end, so you had to be smart about it. Who could you say that would be safe... Oh, of course!

“Alright, Masters, if you truly insist... I love...”

Your Masters stood on the edge of their seats to listen to you.

“Prince Charming.”

...

“From the fairytale, Cinderella.”

...

“Uhm... Were you expecting someone different?”

“oh, haha, no you’re fine, mr. y/n.” Master Orange laughed. He looked relieved. Upon second glance, every one of your Masters looked at least slightly relieved. “i guess we just weren’t expecting you-”

“TO BE A NERD.” Master Black put his hands on his hips, “I MEAN, A FICTIONAL CHARACTER? REALLY?”

“I THINK IT’S SWEET!” Master Blue put his hands together as he smiled at you.

“i think it’s boring.” Master Red rolled his eye(sockets?).

“I THINK I’M HUNGRY!” Master Papyrus interceded.

You laughed, happy that that situation was taken care of. “Then I guess I’ll continue with dinner then.”

“RIGHT! THANK YOU MR. Y/N!” Master Papyrus chimed.

“Of course, Masters. Call me if you need anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looking back on when i first read the original fic this is from i remember absolutely obsessing over red and now he reminds me too much of my abusive ex and i can no longer read his dialogue without becoming physically ill 😍😍 we stan sexual trauma


	9. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaster Bros come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i missed anything while changing the reader's pronouns and general description, don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know!!
> 
> (original is Six Skeletons, One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen i just copied it here and changed the readers pronouns so guys can read as well)

It was a seemingly normal morning, and you were outside tending to the garden. You looked up at the sky and noticed there were no clouds, but you couldn’t help but feel like maybe in a week or so it was going to rain.

“hey kid.”

You jumped at the sound of your Master Sans’ voice. You had gotten better at keeping your cool around him, but you never hear him enter or leave a room so it’s kinda hard _not_ to get startled by his random appearances.

“Master Sans?” You turned around to face your Master, setting down your hedge clippers. “What can I help you with?”

“well, i just wanted to let you know we’re gonna have some company over.”

“Company? Will it be Ms. Undyne and Ms. Alphys again, Master?”

Master Sans shook his head, “nah, it’s going to be some... relatives of ours. kinda.”

Kinda relatives, like that wasn’t _kinda_ confusing. “How long will they be staying?”

“not too long, they’re just dropping by, before they _leaf_.” Your Master silently snickered at his own joke, while also giving zero information to the question you asked.

“Alright, Master. When will they be here?”

“pretty soon. once your done with the garden, you should start a kettle and bring out some snacks.”

“Of course, Master.”

“don’t worry about it too much. though,” Your Master grinned. “it’s not really a _fig_ deal.”

You stared at your Master for a second, before you realized he was waiting for you to make a reaction. “... We don’t own any fig trees, Master?”

His smile was strained, “r-right. okay, well i’ll let you know when they get here.” And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

You quickly finished up working in the garden, not wanting to be caught surprised when the visitors arrive, while you wondered what the kinda relatives could be like. If they were anything like Master Red or Master Black, you knew you were in for some trouble. But maybe, _just maybe_ , you could get lucky and they’d be like Master Blue or Master Papyrus. Hopefully.

After you were done in the garden, you went to the kitchen to get started on the tea. You took out the teapot and began to boil some water. After a short while, you put some green tea leaves in and turn down the heat. You went to the covered to pull out some cookies that you can set out, when you heard a muffled knock from the front door.

If you listened really closely, you could hear the faint noises of people talking. You guessed it was the visitors, so you hurried and prepared the rest of the cookies and tea.

You heard a soft knock on the door and you turned to see Master Sans. “hey, they’re here. bring the food into the living room, okay?”

“Of course, Master.”

Your Master left, and you quickly got out a platter where you set two tea cups filled with green tea, various sweeteners such as honey or sugar, and a plate of cookies. Grabbing the platter with one hand, you left for the living room to greet your new guests.

You heard voices as you entered the living room. Master Sans noticed you and smiled. “oh. gaster-me, gaster-pap, this is our butler, y/n.”

You quickly waved without giving a second look at your guests saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You have a butler?” You looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and was surprised at the two new faces. They were both skeletons, which wasn’t so surprising, but they looked very different from your Masters. The one that was talking looked taller than Master Sans, Blue, and Red, but he just barely matched your height. He wore a leather jacket, and had a laid-back attitude emanating from him. He was smoking which caused you bite your lower lip in irritation. There were few things you had power over, and one of them was your ability to enforce the ‘No Smoking in the House’ rule. “Heheh, you shouldn’t keep such a cute face all to yourself, Sans. Sharing is caring.”

“Brother, please.” The taller of your guests said. The looks of this skeleton surprised you the most. He wasn’t just tall, he was taller than tall! Taller than Master Orange, Black, and Papyrus! He easily was several heads taller than you, and towered over his brother as well. The taller of your guests was wearing a long black coat and a turtle-neck, and he seemed to have more sophisticated aura to him, unlike his brother. “That’s no way to talk to a gentleman.”

A gentleman? Wow, it had been awhile since such respectful words had been spoken about you. It made you smile, unconsciously.

“A GENTLEMAN?” Master Black entered the room with a scoff, “HAH! HE’S CLOSER TO A PET THAN A _GENTLEMAN_.”

Wow, rude. It was true, but he still didn’t have to be so mean about it.

“Nonsense.” The taller of your guests smiled, “Any guy who can take care of six adult men alone is considered a gentleman in my book.”

“YOU JUST DESCRIBED A SLAVE.”

You ignored the loud insult coming from Master Black as you felt your cheeks heat up. “Oh. Thank you, Mr...”

“oh yeah,” Master Sans said, “y/n, you can call them mr. yellow,” He pointed to the one that reminded you of the stereotypical bad-boy, “and mr. green.” He pointed to the tall, kind, and oddly really handsome one now that you took a second look at him.

“T-thank you, Mr. Green.”

Mr. Green smiled at you, before Master Blue and Master Orange joined the room.

“THEY’RE HERE ALREADY!” Master Blue put his hands on his hips, “SANS, YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME!”

Master Sans shrugged as you set down the first teacup for Mr. Yellow.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Mr. Yellow said. The pet name kinda reminded you of Master Red. But instead of saying it as a derogatory term, it sounded more like a habit, which made you not mind it as much.

“Of course, Mister.”

Mr. Yellow laughed, “Just call me Yellow, being called ‘Mister’ is too weird.”

“My apologies, Yellow.”

As you grabbed the Mr. Green’s cup, Yellow turned to Master Sans with a smirk and said, “How much do you pay him to keep him that well well-behaved?”

Not enough.

“just enough.” Master Sans winked.

You set down Mr. Green’s tea cup, and he replied with a smile and said, “Thank you, Mr. Y/n.”

Wow, Mr. Green had a really charming smile. It had that mixture of grace and gentleness that was honestly very handsome. It was the kind of smile that-

“Is something wrong, Mr. Y/n?”

CRAP YOU WERE STARING! ABORT ABORT!

“N-no, nothing’s wrong, Mr. Green!” You stood up straight, “I was actually just-! Well, I... Your welcome.” Smooth.

After acting like a complete egg, Mr. Green chuckled a bit which made you face heat up. You avoided eye contact by looking literally anywhere else in the room. To your surprise, everyone but Yellow was staring at you. Maybe they weren’t used to you messing up liKE A COMPLETE IDIOT!

Self loathing aside, you set down the platter of cookies, which Master Blue immediately lunged for. You heard Master Orange snicker a bit as he made a comment about having to slow down (which Master Blue was NOT happy about) before sitting down himself next to Master Black. After a handful of cookies or so, Master Blue took his seat next to his brother.

“HOW LONG WILL YOU BE STAYING?” Master Blue smiled.

“HOPEFULLY NOT LONG.” Master Black, considerate as always.

“Well, I see you haven’t changed at all, Edge.” Yellow smiled, taking another puff from his cigarette. Man, that was going to bug you all day if you didn’t take care of it soon.

“We won’t be long, we’re only passing through.” Mr. Green said, which made you slightly disappointed. It wouldn’t be so bad having someone that’s kind around the house, even if it meant taking care of two more fully grown monsters. “Most likely a few days, tops.”

“well, then.” Master Orange yawned, “i guess you better get settled in, if we only have you for a short while.”

“heheh, right. hey, y/n?” Master Sans looked toward you, “can you get their bags and bring them up to the guest rooms upstairs?”

“Of course, Master Sans.”

Yellow almost choked on his cigarette, and Mr. Green flushed a small green. Was it something you said? When you turned, Master Sans was tugging at his collar uncomfortably.

You decided to ignore it before you continued, “Oh, but first...” You grabbed an ashtray and held it next to Yellow. “If you wouldn’t mind, Yellow. There’s no smoking in the house.”

He looked at you kinda surprised, before a sly smile stretched across his face, “Aww, would you be willing to make an exception, sweetheart? I’ll be reeeally good?”

You just smiled at him, not moving the ashtray.

Yellow laughed, before putting out his cigarette. “Fine fine. Just for you.” He winked.

You set the ashtray down, “Thank you, Yellow.” You went to pick up their luggage, when Mr. Green stopped you.

“I can carry those for you.” He stood and picked up the bags.

Somebody actually offering to do something for you without the possibility of it ending in a disaster? You flush a light pink, “Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Green. I can take them myself.”

“I’m sure you can, but it’s more of a matter in whether you _should_. These bags are very heavy, and I don’t mind taking them for you.”

Your blush gets brighter. “Really, it’s no problem at all!”

“REALLY.” Master Black hissed, “IT’S HIM JOB.”

“I insist.”

Wow. He was so nice, and the way he treated you made your heart flutter. You weren’t completely oblivious, you’ve been treated with equality before, such as when you go out shopping or when your Masters have other company over. But the way Mr. Green treated you, with respect and kindness, was something different entirely. You were sure Mr. Green was just being polite, but it still didn’t change the fact that it made you very happy.

“Mr. Y/n?”

CRAP YOU WERE STARING AGAIN! ABORT ABORT!

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Green! And my apologies for staring.” You looked down, redder than a tomato. “It’s just been so long since I’ve actually been treated like a person.”

Your other Masters looked like they had just been shot with an arrow, while Yellow was snickering at their misfortune. Well, it’s not like you were lying. So really, that’s on them.

“O-oh.” Mr. Green cleared his throat as a light green flushed across his cheekbones. What a nice shade of green.

“Do you have anything else that you would like me to do for you?” You put your hands to your chest, eagerly.

“No, Mr. Y/n. I wouldn’t dream of it.” His voice was very smooth, and your eyes softened at his kind words.

Sigh...

Yellow lifted his finger. “Actually, I’d like a bottle of hot sauce if you don’t mind?”

Oh right, he was there too.

You tore your eyes away from Mr. Green and turned to Yellow. “Of course, Yellow.” What was up with these skeletons and their condiments? Next thing you know, somebody will be asking you for barbecue sauce. “I’ll show you to your rooms first.”

You gave a gentle wave to your other Masters as a sign that you were leaving, but you couldn’t help but notice that they all had uncomfortable looks on their faces and were strangely silent. You turned around once you were sure that Mr. Green and Yellow were following you and showed them up the stairs to their rooms.

“This should be where you, Yellow, are staying.” You opened the door to the seventh door on the second floor. “And this is where you will be staying, Mr. Green.” You opened the door to the eighth door on the second floor.

“Thank you, Mr. Y/n.” Mr. Green said, setting down his and Yellow’s bags.

“Of course!” You said, a little too eagerly before you cleared your throat and continued. “Call me if either of you two need anything else. I’ll go get your hot sauce for you, Yellow.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Yellow winked at you.

As you turned to go to the kitchen, you heard Yellow whispering to Mr. Green. “Did you hear him call Sans ‘Master’? Ha! How do I get him to do that!”

“Brother, please...”

* * *

Only two days had passed from when your Masters’ visitors had come over. You had very much enjoyed both of their company while they stayed, and you kinda wished they would stay for much longer, if not permanently. They were both very clean, and barely ever made any mess for you to clean up, and they also ate very little.

You did notice, however, that while they were here, each of your Masters were on edge.

Master Sans didn’t make any poor puns while around you, but that was kind of normal as of late, considering the recent... events, and when he did make puns they were more to test the waters around you. Master Red was pretty normal, until he walked into the same room as you and Mr. Green while you were chatting. After that, he seemed abnormally grumpy, and would avoid being in the same room as him. Master Black was a terror as usual, but even more so. He made you do so much more cleaning and cooking that he made up for the lack of work that Mr. Green and Yellow gave you. Master Blue acted more needy while they were around, constantly asking for your attention or time. You thought it was sweet, but you still had work to do so it made it difficult to manage your time. Master Orange, similar to Master Red, decided to avoid Mr. Green, and you had to notice the small amount of grumpiness he displayed, despite the fact that when you asked about it he denied it.

Master Papyrus, unlike all the rest, was exactly the same, oblivious and excitable as always. You appreciated his constantness.

You didn’t mind your Masters’ strange behaviour, though, because of the time spent with Yellow and Mr. Green.

Yellow was very enjoyable. At some point, he decided to follow you on your daily routine, which you thought was interesting, though he got bored after a few short seconds and decided to try and bother you instead. Yellow was actually really fun to chat with, and though he’d jokingly flirt with you or try to tease you, he was very easy going and seemed very relaxed. Though, he had the same kind of “relaxed” nature that Master Sans, Orange, and Red had. Nevertheless, you two enjoyed some idle moments together, and one time you made him genuinely laugh.

Not to mention, Yellow was _incredibly_ attractive. _RIDICULOUSLY_ attractive. His sleek bone structure and sly smile made you wonder why he didn’t have a handful of fangirls following him at all times. You had walked in on him changing at one point, and (shame on you) you just stared at eachother for almost a full 30 seconds before you turned around with the reddest face. He laughed about it later, which was a gentle mercy on making it easier on you. Though, despite his attractiveness, you couldn’t see Yellow as anything more than a really hot friend. Maybe you just weren’t into the bad boy type, or maybe you were preoccupied with other things...

Your time spent with Mr. Green was a delight. At some point, you eventually changed your schedule around so you kept ‘accidentally’ bumping into Mr. Green. He spent most of his time in the library, which you always took the longest to clean. Surprisingly, he’d stop by and visit you as well, just to check up on how you were doing. Sometimes, he’d even offer to help, though you immediately refused. Mr. Green was always very gentle with you, and treated you with the utmost respect. It was such a huge change from how you normally were treated, that sometimes you’d respond to it with a red face and stuttering words.

You and Mr. Green would chat for long periods of time, and you’d happily listen to his logical rambles. You had learned over time how smart he was, and how much he enjoyed puzzle solving. He saw it as a kind of interesting science, and you enjoyed listening to him as Mr. Green would go on and on about it. You also learned that he was actually really humble as well, which was unusual for somebody so intelligent. You almost laughed when he said that he wanted to be just like Yellow. Even so, it was still very admirable that he looked up to his older brother.

Finally, it was the second evening since the visitors had arrived, and your Masters and their visitors were enjoying the dessert you had laid out before them, when you overheard their conversation.

“Wait, you're leaving?” You couldn’t stop the obvious sadness in your voice.

“WELL, THEY HAVE TO GO, THEY HAVE THINGS TO DO!” Master Blue reassured.

“finally...” Master Red grumbled.

You shuffled your feet a bit, “But you were only here for two days?”

“TWO DAYS TOO LONG.” Master Black grumbled.

“NOT TRUE! I THINK IT’S TWO DAYS TOO SHORT!” Master Papyrus, smiled.

You nodded in agreement and looked to Yellow and Mr. Green.

“Well, it’s sweet to know that you like us that much.” Yellow grinned, “But we’ve got places to go, people to find.”

People to find?

“What my brother is trying to say is...” Mr. Green set down his fork, “We’ve really enjoyed our stay here, and we thank you for that, but we have to be on our way. As wonderful as it’s been here, we can’t stay forever.”

You frowned, “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Yellow yawned.

You then looked up at Mr. Green and bit your lower lip, “Will you... Will you come back sometime?”

Mr. Green’s expression softened, “Of course, Mr. Y/n.”

You glowed at his answer and smiled. “Thank goodness.”

Mr. Green flushed at the comment, and you heard a fork drop from behind you. You turned toward your Masters and noticed that each of them had a different but similar expression. Master Black was gagging, while Master Red tapped furiously on the table. Master Blue looked like somebody kicked his puppy, and Master Orange was the one who dropped his fork. Master Sans was looking down, but Master Papyrus was once again the only one who was completely normal.

“mr. y/n?” Master Orange said, through slightly gritted teeth. “could you get me another fork?”

“Of course, Master Orange.” You turned to go to the kitchen.

You made a mental note to be sure to say goodbye to Mr. Green and Yellow later that night.

* * *

It was late at night, and all the chores were done. Most of your Masters had retired to their rooms, as well as Mr. Green and Yellow. You wiped your forehead in exhaustion, but smiled at the completion of your job.

You quietly skip up the steps, a sudden excitement in your heart over the thought of saying goodbye to Mr. Green. At night. In his room. Alone.

You mentally berate yourself as you remind yourself that you're there to say goodbye to Yellow, too.

You knock on the seventh door of the second floor and waited. The door opened slowly, and Yellow looked surprised at your presence.

“Y/n?” His surprise washed over with a sly smirk, “Come to give me one last goodbye kiss?”

You chuckled at his comment before saying, “Something like that. May I come in?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Yellow opened the door wider as you entered his room.

His room was strangely neat, even for a guest room. You guessed it was probably because he packed away all of his things before hand.

“Do you wanna sit?” Yellow scratched the back of his head as he offered the only seat in the room for you. It was kinda sweet.

“Yes, please.” You sat down as he leaned against the wall, facing you.

“So, you gonna confess your undying love to me or...?”

You laughed again, “Not exactly. I just wanted to stop by before you left to say that I really enjoyed having you here.”

Yellow seemed slightly startled by your comment, a faint yellow appearing on his cheekbones.

You continued, “You may already know this, but you're very fun to talk to and made it very interesting here.” You giggle, before finishing up, “So, thank you.”

“Oh geez,” Yellow scratched his head while avoiding your eye contact. “Thanks for having me, sweetheart. You flatter me with your words.” He winked.

You smile at him, which causes him to look away again.

Yellow cleared his throat, before saying, “But something tells me you enjoy a certain _other_ skeleton’s company more.” He crossed his arms and smiled at you.

You tilted your head.

“My brother. I’m talking about my brother.”

Your face went bright red, “W-what? I-I-I don’t know w-what-!”

One knowing smile from Yellow shut you up immediately.

You put your head in your hands, “Is it that obvious!?”

“Even more than you think.”

“Uuugh...” The embarrassment was too much, which lead Yellow to laugh.

“You don’t have to worry, it’s kinda cute. Makes me a little jealous.”

“Oh, ha ha.” You said sarcastically. Would if Mr. Green could tell. Would if your Masters could tell! “D-did... Did Mr. Green say anything about it?”

“Nah.” Yellow stretched his hands behind his head. “Except that he thinks you're cute.”

“He said that?” Your red face changed to a shade of pink. “O-oh...”

Yellow tilted his head. “... It’s a shame.”

“Hmm?” You looked up at him. Yellow was staring right at you.

“I kinda liked you.”

You furrowed your brow in confusion, but he just patted your head.

“Don’t worry about it too much, sweetheart.” He winked, “Thanks for the sentiments, by the way. I’ll be sure to think of your while on the road.”

You smiled as you stood up, “Thank you, and I’ll do the same.”

Yellow genuinely smiled at you for a second before pushing you out the door, “Now get outta here. How am I supposed to get any sleep with you around.”

“Wha-?” And the door slammed shut.

You sighed. You were definitely going to miss Yellow while he was gone. You really enjoyed something about his personality, but you couldn’t place what.

Oh well, time to move on to Mr. Green. You reached the eighth door of the seventh floor.

Come on. Knock.

Knock!

Just knock already!!

You lightly tapped on the door twice, before berating yourself. There was no way he was going to hear that! Muster up some courage and-!

Mr. Green opened the door.

You were as red as a firetruck. “M-Mr. Green!”

“Mr. Y/n?”

“I-I was just coming to say-!”

“Goodbye?”

You nod, still flushed with embarrassment.

Mr. Green chuckled, before opening the door wide. “Would you like to come in?”

“Y-yes, please.”

Similar to Yellow, Mr. Green’s room was spotless. You noticed his bags poking out of the closet, before you turned to him.

“Would you like to sit?” He asked you.

Just like Yellow, he was offering the only seat in the room. You figured Yellow must’ve been where he learned his manners.

“Yes, please.” You sat down, your hands in your lap, as Mr. Green stood near you.

“Mr. Y/n...?”

“Y-yes, Mr. Green” You snapped in attention towards him.

“I wanted to say...” Mr. Green’s face went a little green. “Thank you for taking care of us here.”

“O-oh, of course! You guys weren’t a problem at all!” It was your other masters that really created all the work.

“I don’t just mean it physically, though you did provide us with clean clothes and delicious food.” Mr. Green cleared his throat. “I mean it as in... My brother, he doesn’t open up to people very often. But you were such a good listener and so kind that I feel like you really helped him open up a bit. He seems... happier?”

“Oh...” You really didn’t think about that. “I’m glad I could help then.”

“And also, you made me happier.”

Welp, today was a good day to be alive.

Mr. Green cleared his throat again, and he was a bright shade of green at this point. “I-I just mean it as, you really made me feel welcome. You were so open and inviting, plus you listened to my ridiculous rants on puzzle solving.”

“O-oh, that was no problem at all, Mr. Green! I love listening to you!” You reassured.

“No, you don’t understand. You listened to me for _four hours_. Talk about _puzzles_. I was so embarrassed when I found out how long I was keeping you...” Mr. Green put his bright green face into his hands.

“Really, I didn’t mind it at all!” You really didn’t. You got to spend four hours looking at him. “You were so passionate about it, I kinda fell in love with the way you talked.”

Mr. Green looked at you, greener than before.

“ _With the way you talked!_ ” You emphasized with the brightest face, “That’s what I fell in love with. Yep! That was it!”

Mr. Green chuckled a bit, before looking down. “Nevertheless, you were very congenial and sympathetic towards us. All while working so hard, without a complaint nonetheless. Very impressive, by the way.”

The compliments made you giggle. “You’re too kind, Mr. Green.”

He smiled. To your surprise, he got down on his knees and held your hand in his. He planted a small kiss on your hand, which made you turn red all over again. “Kindness that’s well deserved. Thank you, Mr. Y/n.”

You were speechless. The way he treated you was like... was like a princess. “I-I-!” You knew you were steaming at this point as you brought a hand to your chest. “Y-y-you're welcome!” Was all you could muster out.

Mr. Green stood again, before holding out his hand to help you stand, which you took. Once you stood, you put your hands behind your back and looked down bashfully.

“Thank you for stopping by, Mr. Y/n. It was really lovely to see you once alone before I leave.”

“T-thank you for letting me come in!” You quickly said, “A-and thank you for being...” Filled with kindness? A perfect gentleman? Super gorgeous? A fairytale prince? “...really great.”

AUUUGH! THAT WAS SO LAME!

Mr. Green chuckled before leading you out the door. “Goodnight, Mr. Y/n.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Green!” You said, then Mr. Green softly closed the door.

You sighed.

* * *

It was early in the morning. Not early for you, you got up at four. But it was early for your Masters. All of your Masters, rather grumpily, came to see off Mr. Green and Yellow. You made made it there, too, sad to see your two most favorite visitors go.

“Alright, welp this is it.” Yellow stretched as he picked up his bag.

“good riddance...” You heard Master Red mumble barely audible from behind you, to which Master Black snickered.

“Thank you for having us over.” Mr. Green smiled.

“of course.” Master Sans shrugged. “anytime.”

“YES! AND NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD STAY LONGER!” Master Papyrus smiled.

“let’s not get too crazy, here.” Master Orange said. “i’m sure they’re very busy.”

“Nah, we’ll try to stick around longer next time.” Yellow grinned, knowing your Masters’ frustrations.

Each of your Masters besides Papyrus had strained glances, but you were gleeful over the promise.

“See ya later, sweetheart.” Yellow threw you one last winked, which you chuckled over.

“Please come back, soon.” You waved.

You looked to Mr. Green, and he seemed to be debating something with himself. You were about to ask him what about, when he leaned close, grabbed you by the waist, and kissed you on the cheek.

“Please.” He whispered beside your ear, just loud enough for you to hear. “Wait for me.”

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Suffice to say, your whole face was redder than Master Papyrus’ scarf. But you nodded, causing Mr. Green to smile.

“Thank you, once again.” He called over to your Masters, before he turned around and caught up to Yellow.

As the two left, Yellow jokingly punched Mr. Green on the arm and said, “Didn’t know ya had it in ya, bro.”

“Brother, please...”

And then the two were gone. You were still in your love-daze when Master Blue, Master Black, and Master Papyrus ran up to you with thousands of questions a minute along the lines of ‘WHY DID HE DO THAT?!’ ‘WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?!’ ‘DO YOU LIKE HIM?!’ and ‘HE WILL PAY FOR HIS MISDEEDS!!’.

But you didn’t care. You brought your hand up to your cheek and sighed. He wanted you to wait for him...

Your exhale seemed to silence the three of your Masters, before Master Black tsked and stomped off angrily, Master Blue ran to Master Orange broken-hearted, and Master Papyrus just stared at you puzzled.

“alright, let’s never have them over again. ever.” Master Red said.

“agreed.” Master Orange said while petting Master Blue’s head.

“oh, come one. the gaster bros aren’t _that_ bad.” Master Sans reasoned.

“Gaster?” You said, turning toward your Masters. “What an interesting name.”

You received uncomfortable looks from all of them.


End file.
